Mondlicht
by Nicole Cullen
Summary: Bella was a vampire when she moved to Forks in search of a new life. What will occur when she meets the Cullens and more importantly Edward? Bella learns first hand that your past always catches up with you. Only, it can be both good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. **

**EPOV**

For the last week all I have been hearing about was this new girl that would be coming to our school.

Since this is a small town, this was a big deal and everyone knew about it.

"_I wonder what she looks like" _

"_I hope she's hot" _

"_I bet I can make her mine within the first week"_

These were just some of the lovely thoughts of my fellow classmates.

You see I am what people call a vampire, as is the rest of my family. Some of us are graced with special abilities. My sister, Alice, can see the future and her mate, my brother, Jasper, can feel and manipulate emotions. I on the other hand have been both blessed and cursed with the ability to read others minds.

It does come in handy when I am talking to people. It gives me the chance to see what they really want to say and to see their intentions before they have the courage to say it.

Just the other day, Jessica Stanley, a very annoying self centered girl from school, came up to me to 'talk'. I already knew what she wanted and cut her off before she could finish and actually ask. She was attempting to ask me out, yet again, and I wasn't having that.

I guess you could call me picky when it comes to girls but I'm really not. It's just I haven't been able to find anyone who interests me in the last century of my life.

I was laying on my couch having an unneeded 'nap' when I turned my head to look at my clock. "UGH" I have to start getting ready for school soon.

I have been dreading today for the last week. Today was the day the new girl arrived. I have nothing against the girl really, but I knew if the whole student body thought about her that much in the last week, today was going to be horrible.

"_Edward start getting ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes."_ Alice thought to me.

I didn't acknowledge it and continued to just lay there listening to the music I had playing softly in the background.

"EDWARD!" this time she screamed, she was just outside my door.

"Fine," I replied before she knocked down my door.

"Hurry up okay?" she sounded more pushy then normal, I wonder why.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said getting off my couch and going over to my closet.

I heard her running down the stars to her room. I'll have to ask her why she's so anxious on the way to school.

I pulled on a pair a dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. Alice, the shop a holic in the family, purchased my entire wardrobe, which I was somewhat thankful for.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the front door.

Everyone was waiting for me, Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Why are you so anxious?" I asked her, a little curious.

"No reason in particular." She replied with a huge grin on her face, then turning on her heel, skipped out to my silver Volvo.

I didn't believe her and entered her mind for the real reason. All I could hear was her thinking about Jasper, extra hard.

"Why are you blocking your mind?!"

No answer.

The others just walked out and followed Alice to the car.

_Today is going to be a long day_. I thought while forcing myself out to my car and into the drivers seat.

"Why are you blocking your mind?" I asked Alice, a little more calmly.

No answer.

I thought I heard someone laughing lightly but brushed it off, suspecting it was one of my siblings in their head.

I turned the ignition and pulled out of the hidden driveway toward Forks High School, frustrated.

**BPOV**

I came here looking for a change.

I heard of vampire covens living among humans, acting like them. It sounded like a good idea, so I decided to give it a shot.

Anything beats moving from town to town, never having a real life.

I choose a small town in Washington. It was called Forks, a name that made me laugh anytime I saw or heard it. Their average forecast was cloud with a high chance of rain.

It sounded perfect. I would be able to go out during the day and actually feel alive.

When I arrived, I sensed them. There was another vampire here. Actually, there were seven of them. What are the odds.

I felt their presence immediately. Just one of my gifts. I could sense our kind miles away. This gift made it easy for me to track. Although I never really did, unless it was necessary. It rarely was.

I wanted to see what this family was like, so I followed their scent into the woods. I used another one of my gifts so they wouldn't feel my presence until I wanted them to. I was pretty good at blocking just about everything when it came to vampires.

It made me indestructible to our kind. Due to this, the Volturi came and visited me a lot in hopes of making me join them. They would come pleading and I would always turn them down. I just couldn't do that. I have sat in on one of their meetings and have seen how they feed. It is revolting to say the least.

I am what you could call a 'vegetarian' vampire. I refuse to feed off of humans and rather feed on animals. It makes me feel a little bit better about what I am.

As their scent became more prominent, I slowed down to a steady walk and approached cautiously. I didn't know what they were capable of and I didn't want them to come and attack me. I stopped just short of where their property began and searched their thoughts. Again, another one of my gifts. I was definitely blessed with very useful abilities.

They seemed like a good coven. No one plotting to go and take over the world or thinking about their next hunt. That was always a plus. Searching their thoughts I realized they lived like a family here. Two parents and five children. How sweet.

The thoughts of the boy coming from a room toward the top floor made me laugh. He was dreading today. He had the ability to read minds as well and has been hearing people think about me all week. How lovely those thoughts were.

I wonder which boy thought they could make me theirs in a week. I would find out soon enough. When I chose this town, I registered myself into their high school.

I was anxious about that. I haven't been to school since I was changed. I used to like school a lot when I was human. I wonder what school is like in America.

I was raised in Germany and have only saw American schooling in movies. There was no way it could be similar. It's also been over sixty years, school had to be different by now.

Although I was raised in Germany, you would never know it, unless I told you. After my change I had to get away from my home land. I came straight to America. Being a vampire, I learn quickly. I picked up on English easily and lost my accent shortly after. I now sounded like I was born and raised in America.

I could hear an anxious girl jumping up and down telling the boy upstairs to hurry up. I peered into her thoughts and realized she knew I was here. She didn't know I was here specifically, but she knew I was in Forks. She also knew I was going to attend school today. She seemed excited.

I thought about why she might know this and realized she must be able to see the future. I knew all she had seen was that I was a vampire and was going to school.

I heard her scream to boy now. His name must be Edward. I've always liked that name. By his thoughts I could tell her name was Alice. He seemed curious as to why she was so anxious. He planned on questioning her on that.

Twenty minutes later Edward was on his way down the stairs. I saw through his eyes his family waiting for him. Alice was bouncing with joy.

"Why are you so anxious?" he asked her finally, extremely curious by this point.

"No reason in particular." She replied with a huge grin on her face, then turning on her heel, skipped out to a silver Volvo.

He didn't believe her and entered her mind for the real reason. All he could hear was her thinking about Jasper, extra hard, _he must be her mate_. I on the other hand could read past that and hear she was thinking about me.

"Why are you blocking your mind?!" He asked agitated. It was getting hard to hold back my laughter.

No answer. I could see her now, she reminded me of a pixie. The look on her face was priceless.

The others just walked out and followed Alice to the car.

"_Today is going to be a long day." _He thought while forcing himself out to the car and into the drivers seat.

"Why are you blocking your mind?" he asked Alice, a little more calmly.

No answer. I couldn't hold it back anymore and began laughing as quietly as I could.

He turned the ignition and pulled out of the hidden driveway toward Forks High School, frustrated.

I would have to meet this Alice in person, I knew we could be good friends.

Poor Edward. At least he would know soon why his little sister was being such a pain.

Realizing they were on their way to school I figured I should do the same. I took off in the direction of the school at top speed and let down my guard slightly. They should feel my presence soon.

* * *

So there is my first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**EPOV**

We were about halfway to school when I began sensing something moving in the same direction as us somewhere in the woods.

By its speed I knew it was a vampire. All I could tell about it was that it was powerful.

I looked over at Alice to ask her if she had seen anything. She still had that smile plastered onto her face.

I began to piece things together and it dawned on me. She had seen this coming and she was happy about it.

"Alice, what do you know about this vampire?" I asked her, my family in the backseat looked surprised. _Could they not sense it?_

"Nothing much, all I have seen is that she is a vampire and is going to school." She stated, her smile began to fade a little, "I tried to see more into her future, but for some reason, its all I could see."

"You can't see anything else?" I thought that was odd.

"No, its as if there is some kind of wall I can't break through, I'm surprised I was able to see what I did." This bothered her, "I'm not even entirely sure what she looks like."

That surprised me. This vampire must be very strong. I wonder if we should be ready to fight. Alice did seem happy about this, so maybe she knows that we don't have to worry.

We were approaching the school now and I pulled into the parking lot in our usual spot. We sat there for a few minutes watching other cars arrive and park.

It was almost time for the first bell to ring and we all got out heading to the school.

_I wonder if she is here yet._ I looked around inspecting the faces. They were all familiar, no one new. I felt a little disappointed.

When we walked into the school we separated and went off to our first classes.

Walking down the hall I continued looking at faces waiting to see if any were new. Still nothing. I tried blocking out the girls thoughts as much as possible.

They always disturbed me in some way or other. How could girls this age think such things? How could they even know about such things?

While some of them undressed me in their minds others were already long passed clothes and doing things to me. I cringed.

How can they think of such things at school and talk to their friends at the same time? I really didn't like it here.

_Humans these days._ I shook my head and entered my classroom.

While the girls did the nasty in their heads, the boys were thinking of ways to kill me. That would always brighten up my day a little.

Okay, so that made me sound insane, but I'm not. I can't help but laugh at the scenarios they come up with. They are so childish.

As if any of them could do anything to me. Before they even tired, I could have them hanging over the edge of the nearest building begging for forgiveness.

I smiled and took out my props. My textbook, my notebook and a writing utensil.

I call them props because I don't really need to use them. I don't even really need to listen to the teacher at all. I have been to school enough that I have been taught everything I could be taught.

I have numerous college degrees and have yet to meet a teacher who has taught me anything new.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet so the students in the class were still talking. I listened into one of the conversations being held to my right.

"Have you seen the new girl yet?" One of the boys was asking Mike Newton. _I can't stand that kid._

"Yeah, I saw her walking into the Front Office," he started saying, seeming proud of himself that he had seen her. "She likes me already."

_You have got to be kidding me_. I felt like punching this kid in the face atleast once a day.

"Really, how do you know?" the boy who started this conversation is an idiot to fall for that.

"She smiled when she saw me."

_Wow this kid is conceded. _I just shook my head, trying to focus on anything but their conversation.

I listened to the conversation to my left, it happened to have the same topic. _UGH!_ I internally screamed. Everyone was talking about her.

_Please dear God someone save me_. Just then the teacher walked in. _Wow, maybe God doesn't hate me._

She began the lesson and I paid attention for once. Anything would be better then hearing them all think about her. _This is surly going to be a long day. _

**BPOV**

I caught up to the car quickly and followed them. I had let down my guard just enough so that he could sense me.

I cursed myself immediately. I had let it down to much and he could tell how powerful I was. I didn't want them knowing that yet, because I knew they would be fearful and want to fight.

That was the reaction I got from every other vampire I met. Although they usually never did anything, because they would be by themselves. But this coven was large and would be capable of trying to fight me. I wasn't afraid, I am indestructible, but I really don't like to fight.

I was approaching the school and came to a halt right where the woods ended. I don't want the humans thinking I just appeared out of nowhere.

I walked across the field to the buildings that made up the school. I looked around and found a building with a small sign that said Front Office. As I approached the building I heard a familiar thought.

"_There she is. Nice. Very nice. So the week begins. You will be mine."_ The boy thought. Wow that didn't take long, I already found the idiot. I smiled at him and walked into the office.

At the counter stood a large, red haired woman wearing glasses.

She looked up as I entered the room. I walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, today is my first day and I need my schedule." She looked awestruck.

"Of course, lets see here," she typed something into her computer and began rummaging around her desk.

"_She looks so much like the Cullen's. She has those same golden eyes. I wonder if they are related?" _She thought to herself.

Golden eyes. That's good, that means they're vegetarian too.

She handed me my schedule, a map, and a sheet I had to have my teachers sign and return at the end of the day. She sent me off to my first class, wishing me a good day. I smiled and was off to my first class.

My first class was English with Mr. Mason. I walked around the cafeteria and found the building with a black three painted on it and walked in.

Most of the students where already in their seats talking amongst themselves. When I entered they all seemed to stop talking. That was a normal reaction. Vampires had immeasurable amounts of beauty.

"_Wow she's hot!"_

"_She's so pretty."_

"_She reminds me of the Cullens for some reason."_

I walked to the front of the room where the teacher sat. He was a tall, balding man. When he saw me he seemed taken aback.

"_Wow she's beautiful."_ He had that dazed look on his face. _I hate old perverted men._

"Hi I need you to sign this." I handed him the paper.

He signed it, still dazed, and sent me to an empty seat toward the back of the class.

I sat there looking at the sheet he had handed me that contained a list of the books we would be reading this year. I had already read them all and sighed.

I looked out the window, knowing he wasn't going to be teaching me anything new.

I silenced the thoughts that were intruding my mind and stared out at the cloudy sky. I had to agree with what that boy Edward had thought earlier. _Yes, t__his surly is going to be a long day. _

* * *

Let me know what you think. The next chapter Bella and Edward have their first encounter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**EPOV**

Most of my day was uneventful. I still hadn't seen the new girl and began to wonder if I would ever see her. The thoughts of the student body were still focused around her.

The only good thing I had learned about her was that she had golden eyes, much like ours.

That was a good thing to hear. That meant she was a vegetarian which set me at ease a little bit. That also meant we wouldn't have to worry about the town people being bit thus breaking the treaty we had with the Quileutes.

Another thing I learned about her was that her name was Isabella Swan. Although she went by Bella. I thought it was a lovely name. Bella is Spanish for beautiful.

It was almost time for lunch. There I knew I would finally see this Bella.

The bell finally rang and I was out the door before anyone else on my way to the cafeteria. I don't know why, but I was anxious to see her.

I entered the building and saw my family not to far behind.

We walked up to the lunch line and bought our props for this hour. Being vampires we don't eat human food, but we knew if we didn't have food in front of us, people would just think we all had eating disorders. Although, buying and throwing out perfectly untouched food everyday wasn't much help.

We paid for our lunch and headed to our usual table in the corner of the cafeteria. We all sat down and did what we usually do, sit there staring off into different directions for the hour.

I sat there trying to block out all the thoughts that were going on around me. I looked at my family. They were all I really had in this life. I was grateful for them.

I did my best to give them their privacy, staying out of their heads as much as possible. But this wasn't something I could just turn on and off when I wanted.

I read their thoughts. Rosalie was thinking about herself and Emmett was thinking of ways to get back at Jasper after loosing to him in a wrestling match last night. Jasper just sat there, struggling. He was still relatively new to this lifestyle. Being around humans and their blood was still hard for him. Alice was worried about Jasper. She looked at me and asked me, via mind, how he was holding up.

I gave her my answer in the form of a slight frown and she continued to question me about him. I continued to answer her questions with slight movements in order to not tip off my family.

When she was satisfied I looked around the cafeteria in hopes to spot her. I had nearly scoped the entire room when I saw her. Or atleast I would presume it was her, it was not a familiar face. She was sitting alone at a table on the opposite side of the room with a tray of untouched food in front of her.

Her name did suit her well. She was pale, of course, and had stunning golden eyes set in a heart-shaped face. She had long, thick, mahogany hair that fell straight down to the middle of her back. _Wow_ was the only thing I could think of.

I began to focus in on her and tried to read her mind. There was nothing. I tired harder. Still nothing. This bothered me greatly. I looked over at someone who was sitting behind her, and could hear his thoughts fine. Why couldn't I hear hers?

Surely she doesn't have a blank mind. She has to be thinking something, right? Suddenly she looked up and met my gaze. She kept it and smiled. _She has a beautiful smile_ I thought to myself.

"_Why thank you Edward."_ She said silently without moving her lips and I realized I heard her thoughts.

_Why could I hear her then, but not before?_ I questioned myself as if I knew the answer.

"_Because you can't read my mind, you can only hear me when I talk to you."_ She smiled then. Again with that smile, I was lost in her gaze for a second. Then it hit me, _how is she talking to me? Can she read my mind?_

She laughed at that. _Did she just laugh at me?_

She nodded slightly and then the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

I looked over at my family for a second as they got up and then looked back to where Bella was. She was gone already.

I stood up and searched the cafeteria for her. She wasn't there. I had lost her already and she hadn't even answered my questions.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said out loud, not even realizing it.

My family looked at me. Emmett decided to voice their concern, "What's wrong Edward?"

I looked at them as we disposed of our props and walked out of the room.

"Nothing to worry about." I told them reassuringly. _Yet._

They decided to drop it and we headed to our next classes. Mine being Biology. I hope I can see Bella and question her before the end of the day.

**BPOV**

My day was somewhat eventful.

When the bell had rung, ending English, a boy that reminded me of the chess club type introduced himself to me, Eric. He asked me where my next class was and led me there. He had pleasant thoughts, nothing to dirty. Which, compared to the other boys in this school, was a plus.

The day went on like that. I would go to my class and someone would have the courage to introduce themselves to me in attempts to know more about me.

One girl, Jessica Stanley, had invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Reading her thoughts and knowing her real intentions, I turned her down. I hated her type. Always wanting the spotlight.

I had very successfully avoided the boy I saw outside the Front Office earlier this morning. I learned, from Jessica's thoughts, his name was Mike Newton. He was trying, very unsuccessfully, to bump into me 'accidentally' and introduce himself. He tired numerous times and failed each and every time. It seemed like he was never going to give up and I knew I would have to set him straight soon.

Lunch was approaching and I knew I would get to see the Cullens there. When the class was over I got up and was out of the classroom quickly.

I walked toward the cafeteria and noticed the Cullens enter ahead of me. My guard was up so I knew they wouldn't notice me behind them. I went to the lunch line to buy myself a tray of food. I internally laughed at what I heard Edward call this. Our props. Ha. How appropriate.

I saw them pay for their food and go and sit in the far corner of the cafeteria. I paid for mine and sat at an empty table. I looked around the cafeteria and read a few random thoughts.

"_Why is she sitting by herself?"_

"_I can't believe everyone is staring at her!"_

"_I feel for her. Everyone is staring at her, I would hate that. I wonder what her next class is, I could help her."_

The last thought made me smile. I believe her name was Angela Weber. She seems like a sweet girl, I think I'll take her up on that offer for help to my next class.

"_Now's my chance!"_ Mike Newton thought. I cringed and looked up casually. Jessica was sitting at his table and latched herself onto his arm. She liked him, and as if she knew what he was about to do, acted subconsciously. He couldn't get away and I was thankful for that.

I looked around the room to where the Cullens were sitting. I took this opportunity to really look at Edward. He was more boyish looking then the rest and lanky, not bulky. He had bronze, untidy hair that fell perfectly without much effort. Then there were his eyes. Those golden vampire eyes that could dazzle anyone with a mere glance.

I peered into Edward's head and heard him thinking about what his siblings were thinking about. Doing this I learned the other three Cullens were named Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. He was having a conversation with Alice, though no one else at the table could tell.

She was asking him how Jasper was holding up and if she should be worried. He was relatively new to the vegetarian lifestyle and this was hard on him. Edward was answering her with subtle movements of his head or eyes which made me laugh quietly.

When she was content and felt Jasper was going to be okay she was done with her questioning. Edward began to look around the cafeteria for me. Before he reached me I put my head down and pretended like I wasn't paying attention to him.

When he found me he first took in my appearance. I thought it was sweet. He was the only boy today, besides Eric, that looked at me like I was a girl rather then a piece of meat.

After rendering himself speechless he attempted to read my mind. I knew he wasn't going to be able to. I was safe in my mind. I haven't met a vampire yet that could use their powers against me.

He was bothered by the fact he couldn't read my mind. He looked onto the boy behind me to make sure his gift still worked. It did and he tried me again. Nothing. Ha.

I decided it was time to have a little fun and looked up to meet his gaze. I smiled at him.

"_She has a beautiful smile"_ he thought to himself.

"_Why thank you Edward."_ I thought to him allowing him to hear it.

"_Why could I hear her then, but not before?"_ he questioned himself as if he knew the answer.

"_Because you can't read my mind, you can only hear me when I talk to you."_ I smiled then. Again he was lost in my gaze for a second. Then it hit him.

"_How is she talking to me? Can she read my mind?"_

I laughed at that.

"_Did she just laugh at me?"_

I nodded slightly and then the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

He looked over at his family and I took that second to get up and exit the cafeteria, disposing of my tray in the process.

I stopped outside the cafeteria and looked at my schedule. My next class was Biology with Mr. Banner. When I looked up I saw Angela Weber approaching me. She asked me what my next class was and I told her. She had the same class and we walked there together.

When we entered the class she went to her desk and I went up to Mr. Banner and had him sign my paper.

On my way to the desk he pointed to, I saw Mike Newton. _UGH!_ He was internally celebrating I was in his class, saying _Yes,_ numerous times. This kid is definitely getting on my nerves.

I sat down at my desk and was curious who my lab partner would be.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think so far. 

Next chapter is Biology and its time for Edward to get some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**EPOV**

Upon entering the Biology room I thought that maybe I should start going to church. There she was. Sitting at my desk. Since when am I so lucky?

I walked down the isle to _our_ desk. Mike Newton's internal celebration suddenly turned into a deep mourning session. He just realized she was sitting at my desk._ Ha!_

I put down my props and took my seat. She looked over at me and laughed. _Again, she was laughing at me._

I shook it off, "Hello Isabella." I flashed her my dazzling crooked smile.

"Hello Edward, call me Bella please." She replied with her own sweet, dazzling smile.

I looked up when Mr. Banner called the class to order. I would have gotten angry at him, but remembered that I could talk to her via our minds. I wanted answers.

**BPOV**

Before I had much time to contemplate who my lab partner might be I received my answer.

Mike Newton's mood had changed dramatically and he was cursing the high heavens that I was sitting at Cullen's desk.

I didn't have much time to ponder which of the Cullens he was talking about as I heard the chair next to me being pulled out.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen dropping his books on the desk and taking his seat. I couldn't help but laugh.

He shook off asking me why I was laughing at him and greeted me.

"Hello Isabella." I would have been agitated at him calling me by my full name, but he flashed me a dazzling crooked smile that I knew anyone could learn to love.

"Hello Edward, call me Bella please." I replied with my own dazzling smile.

When he was about to begin questioning me, Mr. Banner called the class to order. He was about to get mad at the man but he remembered that we could talk via our minds.

"_Do you mind explaining to me how this works?"_ His first question was to be expected.

I knew what he meant, but decided to have a little bit of fun, _"What on Earth do you mean Edward?"_

"_Funny, you know what I mean. Why can't I read your thoughts like everyone else's?"_

"_Fine. Spoil all my fun. I'm not entirely sure how it works. I guess you could say I'm safe in my mind. No one is aloud in unless I want them to. Even then, they can only enter and effect me if its safe for me."_

"_I guess that makes sense."_

"_It's the only explanation I can come up with. It's also the only explanation the__ Volturi can come up with."_

"_The Volturi?"_

"_Yes, they are always interested in me and visit me quite often. I know you were able to tell how powerful I am. They know as well and really want me. Although I always turn them down."_

"_Really. Why?"_

"_I have sat in on one of their meetings and have seen them feed. It is revolting. I could never do that. Plus that Jane girl is really annoying."_

He cringed at the thought of her name.

"_I take it you have been affected by her power." _I stated to him, already knowing the answer. That fiend was rather proud of her little gift. She can inflict pain with her thoughts.

"_Yes. Have you?"_

"_Nope, it doesn't work on me. Which makes her angry."_

"_You are something else Miss Swan."_

"_I have been told that numerous times."_ I smiled. We were then rudely interrupted by Mr. Banner.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen would you mind paying attention?"

"We are Sir." I replied. I wasn't but I knew what they were talking about.

"Really. Then tell me, what am I talking about up here?"

"Cellular anatomy Sir." Something I have already learned about. I may not have been in school for over sixty years, but I have taught myself a lot while traveling around the States.

"Oh, well, okay. I'm sorry." He seemed embarrassed and went back to teaching.

"_Where were we?"_ I asked Edward.

"_Ha. That was good. Um. Why are you here?"_

"_You mean here in Forks?" _He nodded, _"Well, I heard about covens living among humans and living like them. I thought it sounded like fun and decided to try it out. I really needed something different from what I was doing before."_

"_And what were you doing before?"_

"_Traveling from town to town living on my own, much like a nomad. It gets rather lonely and quite depressing. I missed being around people and conversing with them."_

"_I suppose that makes sense. Why did you choose Forks?"_

"_I liked the name. Also have you seen the forecast here. It's the same reason you're here I'm sure."_

"_Yeah. So what made you decide to enter high school?"_

"_It seemed like the sensible thing to do. My age and all. I'm 'seventeen'. Besides I really liked school before I was changed."_

"_Do you mind if I ask you exactly how you were changed?"_

"_No, but does you family expect to meet me and ask me these questions as well?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure they do. Once Carlisle hears there is another vampire in town he will want to meet you no doubt."_

"_Then do you mind if I wait to answer that question until then? I haven't told the story much and I'd rather just say it once."_

"_Alright. When will that be?"_

"_When will they want to meet me?"_

"_As soon as possible."_

"_Whenever is good for you all is good for me."_

"_Alright, how about after school?"_

"_A little soon, but I don't have anything else to do. Alright."_

"_Good. I'll find you after school then. What's your next class?"_

"_Gym."_

"_Ha. Good luck with that."_

"_Why?"_

"_That's Newton's next class and he will die if he goes through the entire day without talking to the new girl atleast once. He is on a quest you know."_

"_Oh joy. I was doing so well too"_

"_Ha. I feel for you. I hate that kid."_

"_I haven't talked to him but I have heard enough from him and it's safe to say I hate him too."_

We both internally laughed and heard the bell ring. We gathered our things and left the classroom, Newton hot on our heels.

"I'll see you after school then?" he asked aloud for the benefit of Mike who was eavesdropping.

"Yes." I looked up at him and we smiled at each other.

He then turned around and walked in the opposite direction thinking to me, _"Good luck."_ And laughing.

I turned around to ask him why he was laughing when Mike Newton slammed into me. _Oh great, he just threw me into a pack of wolves. He will pay for this!  
_

* * *

Again, review and tell me what you think. Please. 

Next chapter: Edward does some thinking and Bella gets to go through hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns**

**EPOV**

I left Bella with Newton and headed for my last class.

I felt a little bad but couldn't help it. I laughed again.

Even though I hated the kid, knowing Bella a little bit more now, I felt safe leaving her with him. I knew I would pay for my actions later.

I entered the classroom and took my seat, my thoughts surrounded by Bella. I couldn't believe how much I was thinking about her. I could now understand why everyone was thinking about her so much. Although I was the only one she had talked to so much, well thought to. I laughed at that, surely being able to communicate like that would come in handy and make Biology go by much quicker.

She seemed to be here for all the right reasons. She really wanted to live like she should have so long ago, or however long ago she was changed. She wanted a normal life. I felt the same way. Sometimes I really wished I wasn't what I am, a monster with no soul. I really would have liked to see what would have come of me back then.

I felt a tinge of longing to know Bella's story.

_I wonder how she was changed and when, what has she been through so far in her existence._

I would find out soon enough. When we got home, we would all find out.

She wanted to wait to answer that question until all of us were listening. She knew my family would want to meet her and question her like I had. She only wanted to explain her change once though.

_How bad was it for her to only want to explain it once?_

I was glad she was being so open. I was surprised she had accepted me questioning her and answered my questions so willingly. Most vampires, or even humans, would be hesitant to reveal information about themselves to someone they had just met. Maybe she knew she could trust me. Maybe she knew I was not dangerous to her. For some odd reason, that is how I felt about her.

The one thing I was most curious about was why I couldn't read her mind. I have never come across anyone like this. I was always able to read someone's mind when I met them. But she was different. I wasn't able to know everything about her by peering into her head. This intrigued me a bit.

I felt a pull to her and I didn't know why. Like a magnet seeking metal.

The teacher was already long into her lesson when I finally came back to the present and looked at her. I hadn't heard her speak until now. I was so absorbed in my thoughts. That was the first time I had really been able to silence out the world in a long time. Looking at the clock I saw there was only ten minutes left in class.

_Wow it's already been fifty minutes._

I wasn't interested in what the teacher was talking about and focused my thoughts back to Bella. I wondered how she was making out in gym with Mike. I internally laughed.

_Poor Bella. That was cruel of me to do to her. I'm sure she can handle herself though. She is a vampire._

My view of the window was interrupted by students standing and leaving their desks.

I snapped back to reality and realized class was over. _It's already been ten minutes?_

Wow it happened again.

"_Edward is still just sitting there. Usually he's the first one out of the room."_ I heard one of my classmates as they left the room.

That had been the first thought I heard this whole hour. I realized then that I really had silenced out the world thinking about her and that included all thoughts around me.

How could that be possible. I pondered that a second and stood up.

It dawned on me that this had been my last class. The day was finally over.

Now it was time to go find Bella.

I exited the class and headed for the gymnasium.

When I finally got there, quicker than it normally would have taken me, I saw Bella leaning against a tree. _She actually waited for me._

I smiled and began to walk to her.

"_Well that was an eventful hour. She is definitely interested in me. It's such a turn on that she's playing hard to get."_ If I hadn't been so anxious to get to Bella, I would have changed my destination, gone over there and punched Newton in the face.

Aside from the normal emotions I had toward him - anger, frustration, disgust, etc. - I felt another emotion I couldn't quite place. It almost felt like jealousy. Why would I feel jealous?

As I got closer to Bella, I noticed my family waiting for me by my Volvo. I saw Jasper looking directly at me, with an eyebrow raised in question. He felt that out of place emotion coming from me and was just as curious as I was where it had come from.

Bella looked over at me and smiled. _Ah that smile again._

"How was gym?" I asked her jokingly, recovering from her dazzlement quickly, fast enough she hadn't noticed.

She didn't say anything. She just continued to smile and then thought, _"Oh it was great, now you PAY!"_

**BPOV**

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mike Newton was finally able to set forth his master plan. "You're the new girl right, Isabella?" he smiled, pleased with how he came off.

_Edward will pay dearly for this!_

"It's okay. Call me Bella." I tried my best to not sound angry.

"Oh, well then, hi _Bella_." He stuck out his hand to shake mine, "My names Mike Newton."

_No really?_ I took his hand and shook it seaming interested to him I'm sure.

"_And I'm in."_

He truly is an idiot. I turned around and began walking to gym. He followed suite.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Gym."

"Really! That's mine two. Mind if I walk you there?"

_YES!_ "No not at all, thanks."

He attempted some small talk and I began to walk faster.

We were finally at the gym and he went to the locker room to change and I went to look for the teacher.

I have never been so happy to be in a gym. Gym was always my worst subject in school. I was always bad at sports and always ended up hurting myself, someone near me, or both.

I'm sure being a vampire wasn't going to help me much here. Even if I somehow gained some athletic ability, I was sure I would still hate gym.

I found the teacher and reluctantly walked over to her. Coach Clapp signed my sheet and found me a uniform.

By the grace of God, I wasn't forced to participate and was told to sit on one of the bleachers and just watch. I did this happily and willingly. They would be playing volleyball today.

Newton came out of the locker room and looked around.

"_There she is. Nice, she's observing today. Time to show off my skills."_

_Great._

He chose the net nearest me so I could best _observe_ his skills.

The class began and the games started. This was horrible. Newton played the entire time just watching me. _Creepy much?_

He was about to close in on his patented move when my day just got worse. His teammate set up the ball for him to spike and score. He jumped up and slammed the ball down. He scored of course but he landed badly. From where I saw it, I could tell he had sprained it.

He screamed out in pain like a girl.

The teacher came running over to check it out. After deducing it was only sprained he was sent to sit out for the rest of the hour. Guess where he sat.

"Hello again." If I didn't see it sprain myself, I would have sworn this was part of his master plan.

"Hi. Are you alright?"

_Curse me for being raised right and taught to always be kind to people!_

"It's nothing big. Just a sprain. Though it does hurt."

"I'm sure it does. Impressive move there." That was the wrong thing to say.

"_YES, I am definitely in now!"_

_CRAP! EDWARD!_

"Oh that. Thanks. I've always been pretty good at sports." He said it in a tone I guess was to be flirtatious.

He continued talking for the remainder of the period. Which was thirty LONG minutes.

During the thirty minutes I just nodded my head a lot and added in some words here and there to seem like I was listening. The only thing I really heard him say was that he had lived in California until he was ten and moved here.

I tried my best to give off the impression that I wasn't interested, but that seemed to make him like me more.

When time was up and the bell sounded, I got up and left quickly before he was able to ask me out.

"_It just gets better! I like a good chase."_ he thought.

_Yeah so do I and you're lucky I don't feed on people!_

I walked to the Office faster then I should have and handed in my slip with all the signatures on it. The receptionist asked me how my first day went and I responded fine and left heading back in the direction of the gym.

I found a tree and leaned against it waiting for Edward. Time for punishment!

I saw him first and when he found where I was he looked surprised that I had waited for him. _Did he think I was just going to leave without issuing his sentence? HA!_

He headed for me fairly quick. _If only you knew what was coming._ I hope he can control the urge to use his enhanced strength around humans. We wouldn't want to worry the students.

He seemed distracted for a millisecond. I realized it was Newton's doing.

_Really? He thinks I'm playing hard to get. IDIOT!_

I could sense his family waiting not to far behind me. Perfect. I was counting on them being here to see this, more so Emmett though. HA.

Edward had a look on his face that confused me but I shook it off quickly. He was almost close enough for me to strike. I smiled.

He seemed dazzled momentarily but recovered thinking I didn't notice.

"How was gym?" He asked in a humorous tone.

Was that supposed to be funny. Well it wasn't. But this is going to be.

I didn't say anything. I just continued to smile and then thought, _"__Oh it was great, now you PAY!"_

Review and tell me what you think. Please.

Next chapter: Edward gets punished.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**EPOV**

_What does she mean by pay?_

I didn't have much time to think about it. She dropped her books and leapt at me, dragging me to the ground.

We rolled around and I struggled under her strength. Students were gathering and I hoped they wouldn't find this to odd.

We took turns pinning one another. It was harder for me then her though. Luckily I was able to dodge the few punches she threw at me. After realizing I was fast enough to dodge them she stopped doing that and commenced trying to pin me completely.

Even for a vampire I was surprised by her strength. She could easily match Jasper or even Emmett.

After seemingly using all my strength I knew it was useless. I couldn't beat her without making the students question what we were.

Finally I gave in. She flipped me onto my stomach and positioned herself on my back pinning me to the ground. Students were laughing now.

"Say you're sorry!"

_Sorry? Sorry for what?_

She twisted my arms in a very uncomfortable position.

"Fine. I'm sorry! Mercy! Mercy!"

She laughed and released my arms, flipping me onto my back in the process. She was still positioned over me, somewhat straddling me. I rather enjoyed this predicament. I grinned.

Noticing this, she got up. She held out her hand to help me up. I gladly took it and she pulled me toward her. We ended up rather close. I liked this predicament as well.

She seemed to also, as she didn't back away. _"Could you tell me what I did wrong, so I could do it again. I rather liked how that ended."_

She smiled and thought, _"Oh it will be worse next time."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes. Thanks for asking how gym was by the way. If you leave me alone with Mike like that again, I may have to kill you."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Don't tempt me."_

I didn't know if I should laugh at her threat or take it seriously.

"Would you like to proceed with our previous plans and go to my house now?" I asked her, holding back a laugh.

"Sure." She eyed me shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Follow me then."

I turned her around and led her over to my car. "What was the point of that? Was that how you punish people?"

She laughed. "That wasn't really the punishment. The punishment begins soon enough though."

_What does that mean?_

Our classmates who had seen our little scuffle still looked at us, a little confused. I didn't really care to much. I was to distracted at what she meant by it starts soon.

We were at my car now and I realized what she meant.

"Edward got beat up by a girl!" Emmett stated while laughing hard.

_It's a good thing he doesn't need to breath._

I realized I would now never hear the end of this until I had gotten back at her.

So, she was able to find out enough about my family today to know Emmett would find this hilarious and never let me live it down. Clever. Very clever.

I noticed Jasper was laughing just as hard. I couldn't tell if it was because he thought it funny as well or if it was induced by Emmett's emotions. Either way, he would never let me live it down either. _Sigh._

I looked at Rosalie who just snickered. I looked to see if Alice was laughing at me. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Alice?"

Beings Rosalie was the only one able to speak at the time she answered, "She had a vision when we left lunch, went into one of her hyper, bouncing off the wall fits and said she had to go home. I tired asking her what she had seen, but all I heard her say as she ran out the door, was that she had to go prepare something."

_I wonder what she saw. What would she have to prepare?_

I looked down at Bella, who was at my side still. She seemed quite pleased with how her little plan had worked out.

**BPOV**

_I am quite pleased with how it worked out actually._

I looked up at Edward and then back to Emmett.

I knew anyone would find it funny to see Edward get beat up by a girl. I also knew his 'brothers' would never let him live it down.

Since they were both laughing hard enough they had stopped breathing, I knew I had been right. HA!

Edward looked back at his brothers and sighed again. "Ready?"

"As ready as one can be for this."

"I'll need to call Carlisle first."

"Don't bother. He is already at home waiting for us. Alice called before you two go into it. She let him know on her way home earlier and he took the rest of the afternoon off to meet _her_." The girl named Rosalie voiced this and pointed to me as if I was a disgusting animal at the zoo.

"_Great. Another vampire's pity story. I am getting sick of these."_ Rosalie's thoughts gave me the impression she didn't like me very much.

_Joy. She doesn't even know me and she thinks so little of me._

"I'm not looking for your pity Rosalie. Edward asked me about my story. So on his request I am telling it. You don't need to be there." I decided to defend myself.

"_What?"_ They all thought, except Edward. He had been staring at Rosalie since her thought invaded my mind. He looked a little defensiv_e. I wonder why._

"Excuse me?" She was able to form the question.

"Oh sorry. I thought I should defend myself. You thought I was telling you my story looking for pity. I don't look for pity anywhere. I hate that. I don't blame you for assuming so much, but really, you don't even know me." It came out sounding a bit cold.

"_You can read minds?"_ She was questioning me.

"_Yes. I can do a few other things as well."_ I decided to think this to her.

Shock spread across her face.

"Wow." She said, wide eyed.

"What?" Emmett, her mate, seemed curious. He had finally recovered from his laughing fit.

"She answered my question without talking."

"Like through your mind?" Emmett seemed intrigued.

She just shook her head.

"_How does that work?"_ Emmett thought.

"_Its rather easy actually. I just focus on my subject and project my thoughts into their head."_ I thought, staring at him.

"Cool!" he then proceeded to approach me and engulf me into a giant bear hug. It was a good thing I wasn't human, because that would have killed me.

He put me down and stepped back to Rosalie.

I looked up and noticed Jasper was staring at Edward. They were 'talking'.

"_Are you alright?" _Jasper seemed concerned.

Edward nodded his head and mouthed why.

"_I felt jealousy radiating off your body earlier when you were approaching Bella. I have never felt that come from you, I was just curious where it came from."_

Edward just shrugged. He didn't know where it came from. He then looked at me.

_What would he feel jealous of?_

"Why are you lost in thought?" He looked confused.

"No reason in particular." I chose to use a line Alice used earlier that irritated him.

"_I really hate that line."_

"_I know."_

"_How do you know?__"_

"_I'll explain later."_

"Alright. Let's go."

His three siblings got into the backseat and he instructed me to get in the front with him. He started the car and we were off.

Edward drove fast. I wasn't entirely used to going so fast in such a vehicle and was a little worried we would crash and hit a tree. Although it wouldn't kill us so I don't know why. He maneuvered the roads quite well. I began to feel a little more comfortable and learned I loved speed. I also loved cars now.

There were cars in my time, but not everyone had one. Everything you needed was in walking distance so they weren't real necessary. I would have to save up some money so I could buy my own. Which means I'll have to get one of those license things as well.

The entire way home Emmett made fun of Edward. I couldn't help but laugh and feel accomplished.

We were approaching the hidden driveway that led to his house. He pulled onto it.

When we reached the house he parked. I could see three vampires appear on the front porch. One I recognized as Alice and the other two I assumed to be the father and mother of the coven.

I reached to open my door to find it already open. Edward was standing there with his hand offered.

"_And to what do I owe this sudden act of kindness?"_

He smiled, _"I owe you a hand."_

"_You're not going to save it for the next time we inevitably fight?"_

"_Nope. Then you'll owe me one."_

"_I wouldn't count on that." _I thought and took his hand. He pulled me up out of the car and we ended up close much like earlier.

"We keep ending up like this." I smiled.

"I know." he smiled that crooked smile of his and I felt dazzled.

"Ready?"

"Must you ask me that again?"

He laughed and led me up to his house.

* * *

AN: I hope the punishment is not a disappointment. It is the best thing I could come up with while they were at school.

Review and tell me what you think. Please.

Next chapter: Story time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**BPOV**

Looking at the scene on the porch I couldn't help but feel sad. The two elders of the family were looking at me and smiling. They reminded me so much of my parents who I miss dearly.

Even though I knew this wasn't my home, looking at it gave me a sense of finally being at home.

Before reaching the house I took a good look at it. It seemed timeless. It must be at least a hundred years old.

It's set in the middle of a field surrounded by trees. The house itself is three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. It is painted white and you can hear a river flowing near by.

We were at the porch now and the father chose to speak first, "Hello Isabella. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

"The pleasure is mine. Please, call me Bella."

The women named Esme walked down the stairs to greet me with a motherly hug that made me even more sad, "It is very nice to meet you Bella. Please come in." She took my hand and led me up the stairs and through the front door. 

The room we entered was very large. It must have been several rooms at one time. The south wall had been replaced by glass filling the room with light. Everything in the room, from the walls to the thick carpets were varying shades of white. 

They seemed eager and led me straight into the living room before I could see more of the house. I was able to see a spectacular grand piano on a raised section of the floor.

The living room was homey. On the wall was a large flat screen television and a couple of computers were nearby. There was a seating area near the television and chairs were scattered throughout the large space.

Esme instructed me to sit on one of the loveseats while she joined Carlisle across from it on another. Emmett sat on one of the long couches along with Rosalie and Jasper. Alice appeared out of nowhere and settled down next to Jasper. Edward joined me on the loveseat beings it was that or the floor.

We sat there for a moment and I became uncomfortable since they were all staring at me. Jasper, who I now knew could feel and manipulate emotions sent calming waves to me.

"_Thank you Jasper."_ I looked at me.

First he was surprised, but then realized it was me, _"You're welcome."_

"Bella," Carlisle broke the silence, "I don't mean to pry, but would you mind if I asked you a few things? Since this is our territory and you are a new vampire here, there are a few things I need to know. I would like to know the people of Forks will remain intact and our secret be kept just that."

"I have no problem with that. I have already explained some things to Edward at school."

"Very good. By the looks of your eyes I take it you are a vegetarian like us." I nodded, "How long have been living this lifestyle? Feeding off animals I mean."

"For as long as I have been a vampire."

He seemed a bit surprised by that.

"Have you ever had any…accidents?"

He seemed hesitant and was unsure if I knew what he meant. I did.

"No. Human blood has never tempted me. It doesn't smell like it should. Its more of a retched smell then a sweet one. I base this off the fact that it effected me so greatly when I was human. I would smell blood and get queasy immediately. I'm surprised I can stomach animal blood."

"Who exactly showed you this lifestyle?"

"The coven who changed me."

"Why did they change you?"

"To save my life."

"How was your life in danger for them to have to save you?"

Hearing this, all the Cullens sat up a bit, waiting to hear. Even Rosalie. 

Carlisle had finally asked the question they were all thinking. He didn't take long to ask it either, and I wasn't surprised.

"To answer this, I should probably start from the beginning."

They nodded for me to continue. I looked to Edward at my side and he seemed more focused then any of them. He really wanted to know and wasn't going to miss a word I said. I began…

"I was born on September 13, 1926. I grew up in a tight nit community in Germany. We would help each other out as much as we could and would be willing to do anything for each other.

"Germany was always a violent place to live, but it was all I knew. My best friend, Deron Friedman, was also my neighbor. He was probably the nicest kid I ever knew, and his parents were just as nice. He was the only boy to treat me like I was a person.

"I was picked on a lot and he would always stick up for me. When we got older nothing changed. I was still picked on and he would still stick up for me. Although by this point they would then turn on him and call him names. Jew was one of their favorite words to use. Deron and his family were Jewish and by this time Jews were hated in our country.

"I hated seeing how he was treated, but he never let it phase him. Atleast not around me. In 1942 we were warned that German troops would be coming to our area soon and taking all Jewish citizens away. We knew what away meant and I became afraid that I would loose my best and only friend.

"My parents choose to protect the Friedmans. They had been friends all their lives and they were not about to see them be taken away to one of those camps. We constructed our basement to hide them. They were hesitant at first and didn't want to put us in harm, but my parents insisted.

"We were good with time and had them in our basement about an hour before the Nazis had arrived. We hid the door well. We pulled a bookcase in front of it and no one would be the wiser.

"When the Nazis came to our home to question us if we had seen the Friedmans and then left unsatisfied after searching our house we thought we were in the clear.

"They stayed there for a few months. Nazis were everywhere, so they had no choice but to stay. We took care of them. When my parents felt it was safe to leave me alone in the house, they did so. My father had to go to work and my mother had to go food shopping. I felt confident and thought I could manage holding down the house for a few hours. 

"Unfortunately I was wrong. My parents choose the worst time to leave. Someone had found out about us hiding the Friedmans and exposed us out for the reward. Nazis were banging on our door and I didn't know what to do. I had no choice but to answer it.

"I did so and was immediately grabbed and pulled outside. I was questioned vigorously where we had them hidden and I told them repeatedly I didn't know what they were talking about. They weren't satisfied and went into the house and began searching, I was held outside and guarded.

"They tore our house apart throwing everything around. All but one soldier left the house. They all looked at me frustrated. I then heard one last bang and knew what had fallen. The soldier inside began yelling for them all to come in, that he had found them.

"Deron and his parents were pushed out of the house onto the front yard. They turned their attention to me then. The one in charge made a beeline for me and I knew what was coming and prepared myself for the impact. It never came. I opened my eyes to see Deron once again sticking up for me.

"The man hit him upside his head with his gun and he fell. They no longer had any interest in me and took the Friedmans to the truck and threw them in the back. I just looked on in horror, frozen where I knelt on the ground.

"The one who had been guarding me earlier was still by me and called to the others and asked them what he should do with me. The one who had hit Deron told him I was of no use at the camps and to just take care of me here and to do it quick.

"The man ordered me to stand up and I did. Suddenly I felt less frozen and decided I was going to die anyway and tried to run and see Deron one more time. I didn't make it far. The man shot me in my leg and I fell like a rock. He walked up to me and I could hear the others telling him to hurry up. He stopped by me and I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"He then shot my again in my chest and just left me there to die. He didn't even have the decency to put me out of my misery. I was just able to move and see the truck pulling away. I cried out in pain for help. No one came. I knew I was going to die and I wished it would come soon. 

"I was surprised to learn that day that my little neighborhood was not as reliable as I thought it was. No one cared to come to my aid. I just rolled to my side clutching the wound and waited for the pain to end.

"I faintly heard footsteps and looked up slightly and saw two very unfamiliar faces. They were of a man and women, and by what I could see through my tears I could tell they were not from around here. They were talking extremely fast and I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"The man then bent down and asked me one question, 'Do you want to live?' all I could do was nod. He then picked me up and ran faster then I had ever seen anyone run before. I felt like I was floating and began to wonder if I was already dead. I still felt pain, so I knew that wasn't so.

"The man laid me down on a patch of moss deep into the woods and hovered over me. He said only one thing, 'This is going to hurt, but it will be over soon.' And then lowered his mouth to my neck. He bit into my flesh and I could feel fire going through me. It was excruciating.

"I never wished for death to come sooner. The man and the women stayed with me though the whole ordeal. They explained what was happening and I could barely comprehend it at the time. After three day it was over and they once again told me what I was.

"I couldn't believe it. They then proceeded to tell me that they fed off of animals rather then humans and hoped I would do so as well. They asked me to join them and go to America. They needed to get away from the chaos that is now known as the Holocaust.

"I didn't know what else to do and agreed. I wanted to go back and see my parents once again but they told me it was impossible. I was never to go back and I could never see anyone I knew again. After a long feeding we went to get tickets to travel across the sea to America.

"They had been hesitant at first and thought they should wait a few months before allowing me to go anywhere near civilization, but after I told them I felt no urge to feed off humans they decided it was the right time to go.

"I stayed with them for a few years and ended up leaving them to be on my own in 1950. I thought it was the right time to try and be on my own and I knew they wouldn't mind. I had perfected my abilities and knew I could handle being on my own. It has been lonely but I manage.

"I decided to out _this_ lifestyle about two months ago and after some deliberating with myself choose this town. Now I am here and that's my story." _I just left out a few thing from the time I left them till now is all. But that doesn't matter. If they need to know I'll them then._ I smiled and looked around the room.

They all seemed to have the same look on their face. One of disbelief. Their mouths all dropped half way and eyes wide open. I decided to take a look at Edward.

"_Unbelievable."_ Was the only thought going though his head. They all had similar thoughts.

"Believe it." I smiled, though it didn't reach my eyes and I knew it.

* * *

Please review. I will willingly take constructive criticism. I want to know what you all think. 

How did you like Bella's story. I thought it was different. Now you understand why I choose Germany to be her homeland. Bella is 81!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**BPOV**

They took a few minutes to take it all in.

Once again Carlisle choose to break the silence, "That is quite a story you have there Bella."

I just nodded. Talking about it always brought back the anguish I felt that day.

No one knew what else to say. I didn't need the ability to read minds to know that. They all wanted to apologize and console me, but they knew I wasn't looking for pity.

"Bella, where are you staying?" Esme asked me in a motherly tone.

I saw Alice perk up a bit. Why though, I didn't know.

I felt a little embarrassed. I still hadn't found a living arrangement. I didn't have the funds needed for one.

"Um…I don't really live anywhere yet." If I could still blush, I would be beet red.

When I forced myself to look at her she looked rather concerned. She seemed to be thinking about something. When I peered into her head I was surprised to hear what she had in mind.

She turned to look at Carlisle who already knew what she was thinking and spoke, "Would you like to live here with us. We have plenty of room and we would love to have you."

As much as I wanted to I couldn't. "I appreciate the offer, but I couldn't intrude on you all like that..." I was going to continue but was interrupted.

"Don't even bother. I have already seen you living here." I looked to see where the voice came from and saw Alice with a bright smile on her face.

"Then that settles it. Bella will live here. Now we just have to find a room." Esme spoke excitedly.

"I already took care of it." Alice was beaming with delight.

I guess I have no say in this. I felt guilty for not speaking up and insisting on finding my own place.

"There's no need for you to feel guilty." I forgot Jasper could feel my emotions. Since his power was not a threat to me, I didn't bother to block it earlier.

"Are you sure?" I looked around the room at them, avoiding Rosalie because I knew she hated me.

"We insist." They were all thinking it but it was Edward who voiced it.

"Now come on I want to show you your room." Alice was standing in front of me with her hand extended.

"You already have it ready?" Edward seemed a little surprised.

She let out a musical laugh, "What did you think I had to come home for?"

"What room did you remodel for this?"

"One of the rooms on the third floor that we use as storage."

"You mean your second closet?"

"Yes. I had a hard time parting with it. But since it was for my new sister I will manage." She looked at me and smiled. Grabbing my hand she dragged me toward the stairs.

She pulled me up to the top floor at vampire speed and we stopped in front of a door. She turned the knob and pushed it open. I was speechless at what I saw.

The room was complete with various shades of yellow, brown and red.

The room was very spacious. It had large windows with a great view of the forest on one side and the front lawn on the other. In the center of one of the far walls stood a maple, queen sized bed with a canopy. A wood-burning fireplace had a roaring fire emanating from it already. On the wall closest to us was a writing desk with a computer. Off to the side were a couch and a few book shelves filled with books. The floor was wooden and covered with numerous oriental rugs.

The room reminded me of something I would have created for myself had I had a home of my own, but with a slight modern twist.

I didn't know what to say. I looked down at a beaming Alice, "You did all this today?"

"Not exactly but I can get a lot done fairly quickly when I want to."

"Thank you Alice." If I could have cried, I would have been. I really felt at home here. For the first time in a long time, I felt wanted.

Alice pointed to a door on the left and told me it was my bathroom and then a door on my right that was my closet.

She looked at me and her smile got even bigger.

"Where are you bags?"

"I don't really have any. I have one but it doesn't have much in it. Just the essentials."

"_SHOPPING!" _She thought this so loud I thought she had screamed it.

_Oh crap!_

"We're going shopping now!"

_Someone help!_

Right one cue Edward walked into the room.

"Not so fast Alice. You can have her another day." He said looking at me.

"_Have me. What am I a new toy?" _I asked him using my mind.

"_I guess so."_

Edward looked around the room.

"How did you do all this in like two hours?"

She laughed. "This has always been a pet project. No one ever came in here because you all thought it was just another closet. I have been toying around with interior design ideas. I didn't have much to add when I came home to put on the final touches." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I should have known."

"Now why can't I take Bella shopping?"

He ignored her but still answered her question.

"Bella, I would like to show you something."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. Come on."

"I don't like surprises." I said flatly.

"You'll like this one."

"I doubt it."

Reluctantly I followed him out of the room and out the front door.

He seemed somewhat excited about this, so I didn't read his mind to see where he was taking me.

"You seem like the kind of person who could appreciate something like this."

"If you say so."

He just shook his head and smiled, "Come on and try to keep up."

He started running.

_Try and keep up? Ha that's what I should be saying._

I ran after him, easily catching up. He looked over at me and gave me that crooked smile that I now officially love.

I couldn't help but smile back.

We focused back on where we were running, him at full speed and me holding back slightly.

* * *

AN: Anyone want to take a guess as to what Edward wants to show Bella?

Review please. It doesn't take long and it helps motivate me to write faster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**BPOV**

I've always loved running. It helps me escape everything around me. Back when I was with my creators, Steven and Anna, whenever I needed space or time alone I just ran. They didn't bother following me. I was to fast, they could never catch up.

Speed is one of my favorite traits about being a vampire.

We weren't running long when he slowed down to a walk. Ahead of me I could faintly see a clearing. He looked at me again, "We're here."

"Here where?"

We were just outside of the clearing now and we had stopped.

"I come here when I need to just get away. When everything in that house or this town becomes too much and I need time to think. It's my own little sanctuary. No one else knows about it." He said this all rather proudly.

"Are you sure you want to show me this then? It seems to mean a lot to you."

"Yes, I'm sure. Like I said, I knew you were the kind of person who could appreciate this. And besides, being on the same level as me in that house, you're going to need somewhere to go from time to time."

"Thanks? What do you mean by on the same level though?"

"I didn't know how else to word that. I mean, we're both mate less. The lovey dovey stuff that goes on in our home can become too much sometimes. It can be rather depressing. That's why I come here."

"I guess that can be depressing. I can remember how I felt looking at Steven and Anna together. They loved each other so much and it made me feel so alone."

"Were Steven and Anna your parents?"

"In the same sense that Carlisle is your father. They were my creators."

I looked into the clearing and around Edward's sanctuary.

I was staring at a meadow. It was small and perfectly round. It was filled with violet, yellow and soft white wildflowers. Somewhere nearby I could hear the bubbling sound of a stream. This was indeed the loveliest place I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it. I knew you would like it."

I looked at him and noticed he must have been staring at me the whole time I was looking at the meadow.

He smiled again which was infectious and made me smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, waving his arms in a gentlemanly fashion that reminded me of something a prince would do asking a lady to dance.

"We shall."

We walked away from the trees and I immediately wished it was sunny out. This place would be amazing in the sun. Not to mention we could actually sit here and soak in its rays without the scare of being seen by humans.

"Have you ever come here while it was sunny out?"

"Yes. It's amazing. We'll have to come here the next time it is out."

"I hope that's soon."

"Me too." He was looking at me again. I still gave him his privacy though.

As much as I wanted to give them all their privacy, he was really testing me. I would break soon if he kept looking at me like that.

We stopped in the middle of the meadow and sat down.

The grass felt cool underneath me and I couldn't help but lie down on my back looking up at the cloudy sky. I could tell it was going to rain soon.

"So tell me. What's it been like to be alone for over 50 years?"

There was only one word that could describe what it felt like, "Lonely."

"I know the feeling." By his tone I could tell he was serious. I sat up, leaning on my elbows for support.

I took another look at him and couldn't understand why he would be lonely. He was magnificent, even for our kind, almost godlike.

I'm sure he could have any vampire he wanted. Why would he be alone?

"Why?" I couldn't help but spit it out.

"Why what?" he didn't understand.

"Why are you alone? You could have any vampire you wanted as a mate I'm sure. Why are you alone?"

"None of them interest me." He said somberly, "They are always thinking of themselves. Being able to read their minds just assures me they are only interested in me for my looks. I don't want that. I want someone to want me for who I am, not how I look."

I know what he means. "Oh." It was the only thing I could think of to say. I felt something when he said this, but I couldn't decipher what it was.

'None of them interest me.' His words kept running through my head and I didn't know why. They seemed to affect me in a way I didn't know.

"Does that make sense? To want something that is nearly impossible to find when you are what we are."

It did. I knew what he meant too. Vampires are known for their inhuman amounts of beauty. To find someone that wants you for who you are would be difficult.

I looked up at him. He was waiting for an answer and I was taking to much time to think about it.

"Yes it makes sense. I want the same thing. We have similar predicaments. I have never met a vampire who wanted to get to know _me._ The real me. They are always interested in other things."

_Well until today. _I wanted to say this but for some reason I couldn't.

I could feel my head opening up and my barriers going down, I was comfortable talking to him.

I had never felt like this. I talked to Edward and knew he wanted to know the real me. He didn't just want to own me.

This thought brought a smile to my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his crooked grin which sent chills up my spine. _Where did that come from?_

**EPOV**

I wanted to show her my meadow. I didn't know what she would think of it, but for some reason I knew she would like it.

I wanted to share this with her and I didn't know why.

We were running and she was easily keeping pace with me. I could tell she was holding back. She had to since she didn't know where we were going.

The clearing was approaching and I slowed down and walked.

I looked over at Bella and announced, "We're here."

"Here where?" She still had no idea where I was taking her and I was slightly happy to have annoyed her with this.

We were just outside of the clearing now and we had stopped.

"I come here when I need to just get away. When everything in that house or this town becomes too much and I need time to think. It's my own little sanctuary. No one else knows about it." I had found this one day when I was hunting and loved it.

"Are you sure you want to show me this then? It seems to mean a lot to you."

"Yes, I'm sure. Like I said, I knew you were the kind of person who could appreciate this. And besides, being on the same level as me in that house, you're going to need somewhere to go from time to time." I really wanted to share this with her.

"Thanks? What do you mean by on the same level though?"

"I didn't know how else to word that. I mean, we're both mate less. The lovey dovey stuff that goes on in our home can become too much sometimes. It can be rather depressing. That's why I come here."

"I guess that can be depressing. I can remember how I felt looking at Steven and Anna together. They loved each other so much and it made me feel so alone."

I couldn't help but wonder who she was talking about. I didn't want to seem like I was prying so I asked, "Were Steven and Anna your parents?"

"In the same sense that Carlisle is your father. They were my creators."

I couldn't take my eyes of Bella as she took in the meadow.

I wanted to know what she thought of it, but I couldn't read her mind, so I had to be patient.

Finally she gave me an answer, "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it. I knew you would like it."

She looked at me and I couldn't help but smile which caused her to smile as well.

"Shall we?" I asked, waving my arms in a gentlemanly fashion that reminded me of something a prince would do asking a lady to dance.

I waited for an answer beginning to think I looked like an idiot but she played along.

"We shall."

We walked away from the trees and I immediately wished it was sunny out. When the sun shinned overhead here it made it look even more amazing. On top of that, you could actually soak up some rays without the scare of being seen by humans.

She must have been thinking the same thing because she asked, "Have you ever come here while it was sunny out?"

"Yes. It's amazing. We'll have to come here the next time it is out." I would love to see her in the sun which would make her sparkle, literally.

"I hope that's soon."

"Me too."

I was looking at her and was lost in thought. I was glad she was giving me some privacy with my thoughts.

We stopped in the middle of the meadow and sat down.

The grass felt cool underneath me and Bella lied down on her back looking up at the sky. Looking up I could tell it was going to rain soon.

She had told us so much but I still wanted to know more.

"So tell me. What's it been like to be alone for over 50 years?"

That was a stupid question. I knew the answer I would give and didn't really expect hers to be different and it wasn't.

"Lonely." Was her simple answer.

"I know the feeling." She sat up and looked at me.

"Why?" I wasn't sure what she meant.

"Why what?"

"Why are you alone? You could have any vampire you wanted as a mate I'm sure. Why are you alone?"

I thought of the best way to answer the question. I didn't really know how but I managed something.

"None of them interest me. They are always thinking of themselves. Being able to read their minds just assures me they are only interested in me for my looks. I don't want that. I want someone to want me for who I am, not how I look."

"Oh."

What I really wanted to say was 'None of them interested me until today.' The truth was she was the one person I had met whose mind I couldn't read. I didn't know what she wanted. Deep down though I knew she wasn't talking to me just to capture my attention and try to own me. She genuinely seemed to want to get to know me just as much as I wanted to know her.

I looked back at her and she seemed sad. I didn't want to be the reason she felt that way.

"Does that make sense? To want something that is nearly impossible to find when you are what we are."

I looked at her and waited for her answer. She took a long time to think about it but finally said.

"Yes it makes sense. I want the same thing. We have similar predicaments. I have never met a vampire who wanted to get to know _me._ The real me. They are always interested in other things."

Her statement made me sad. She had '_never_ met a vampire' meaning she still hasn't. I was thinking about what I could say to that when I heard her last thought.

"'_Well until today' is what I want to say." _I realized she had let that slip. She didn't realize herself that she had let it out of her head and into mine.

This caused me to smile. I'm glad I had heard that or else I would have mopped around for the remainder of our time here.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her smiling which sent a chill up my spine. It was at that moment that I realized I cared about Bella a lot. She made me feel like no other girl had ever made me fell. I had just met her today, but I felt like I had known her forever. I've waited my entire existence to meet her and now I finally have and I'm not ever letting go.

* * *

Review Please. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you hate it. I just want to know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**EPOV**

We sat there talking for a while taking turns asking each other questions.

It was my turn and I decided to ask her a question I had wanted to know the answer to since she had told us her story, "Why did you really leave Steven and Anna to be on your own."

She thought about it deciding how to put it I'm sure.

"I knew they would be happy to see me leave."

_How could they be happy to see her go?_

"What do you mean?"

"I could read their minds. I knew they loved me dearly, like their own child in a way, but they also felt like they never had time alone. They never spoke about it, because they felt too guilty and were too nice to speak up."

"Surly they knew you would hear them thinking about asking you to leave."

"I had decided to keep my telepathy a secret from them, because back then I couldn't control it and heard everything, so they didn't know I could hear everything they thought. Finally I told them I wanted to go out on my own. They were happy to hear that, but of course felt guilty for being happy. I told them not to worry and that it was time for them to be alone together."

"So you just left for their sake?"

"I cared about them and wanted to see them happy. I knew how much they meant to each other, they needed to be alone without having to look out for me. So I left. It hurt to leave them, knowing I would probably be alone for the rest of my existence, but I really wanted them to be happy."

Bella was always surprising me. She cared about others more then herself. I couldn't help but think that would be her downfall. But that didn't matter, because if she ever fell, I would be there to catch her now.

"Well it's a good thing you left them." I couldn't help but share that.

"Why?"

"Because, if you hadn't left them, who knows if we would have ever met."

We looked at each other and she had to look away. The way she did made me imagine her as a human who would become embarrassed and look away to hide their blush.

"Did you blush a lot when you were human?"

She looked up at me, "How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch," I couldn't help but imagine now what she would look like with blood red cheeks, "Your turn."

**BPOV**

We just sat there for what felt like hours getting to know each other, taking turns asking each other questions.

I had never talked to someone like this before and it felt good to actually talk.

We learned more about each others childhoods, from what we could remember, and I learned how and why he was changed.

"You care about Carlisle a lot don't you?"

"Yes. At this point, I really do see him as my father. I have been with him so long its hard not to. He saved my life and although I don't completely love being what I am, I am happy to have lived and met those who I have met."

The way he talked was so honest and sincere. I knew he meant everything he said.

We continued our questioning and I never wanted this to end. During the entire time we spent here in his meadow, I found myself listening intently to every word he said.

I realized I cared about him a lot. I didn't know how I could, having just met him today, but I did. I felt like I had finally found what I had been looking for my entire life, without knowing I was looking for it. I wasn't sure how he felt, but I hoped he felt the same way.

Promising him his privacy was now getting on my last nerve, I would crack soon. I was sure of that.

By this time we were both lying on our backs staring up at the night sky. The moon was full and lit up the meadow brilliantly.

"How come you don't have an accent?" It was Edward's turn to ask a question.

"I'm not sure. When I came here I picked up on English quickly and lost my German accent after a year or two of practice."

"Do you still remember German?"

"Beings it was my native tongue it's sort of imprinted in my head."

"Do you think you could teach me some? German has always interested me."

"I guess. If you want."

He nodded.

I went on to teach him words for things that were around us. Words like, Baum (tree), Strömen (stream), Wiese (meadow) and Mondlicht (moonlight), just to name a few.

A slight breeze blew by us and I smelled the air.

I smelt something horrible. It almost smelt like wet dog. I looked at Edward to see if he had smelt it as well and by the look on his face I knew he did.

He was looking past me and I couldn't help but turn around to see what he was looking at. I didn't see anything so I opened up my mind to hear the thoughts around me.

I could hear Edward beginning to growl and his mind was saying _"Dogs," _with great disgust.

Around me I heard mixed thoughts all seeming to come to the same resolution, _"Bloodsuckers."_

Something was coming into the clearing now and I saw a pack of giant, fury, smelly creatures that I realized were werewolves.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Unfortunately, no."

They approached us and stopped. They stayed in their wolf form and spoke with Edward through their minds. They didn't know I could hear as well.

"_We see that we were right. There is a new one of you here." _The wolf who must be the leader thought.

"Aren't you breaking the treaty by being across the border line?" Edward questioned.

"What treaty?" I asked.

They ignored me.

"_We are here for good intentions. We are just assuring ourselves that the townspeople will be safe from this new friend of yours."_ The one who must be second in command thought.

I decided to enter myself in this, "I can assure you everyone is safe with me here. I don't drink from humans. Never have, never will. That's disgusting."

The wolves all looked at me now.

"_You can read minds too?"_

"Duh."

"_Well then this is pointless."_ The leader changed into his human form as did the wolf next to him. The others stayed in their wolf form but backed up slightly.

I looked at them and their nakedness and was disgusted.

"Are you kidding me?" I turned around. I did not want to see that.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure you are."

"You can turn around now." Edward assured me.

I turned around slowly and saw they put shorts on.

"The names Sam, I am the leader of this pack."

_Like I care._

"And I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake" The second one said with a stupid smile on his face.

"_She's cute for a vampire."_ He thought.

"I don't care who you are." I said bluntly.

Edward coughed to hide an obvious laugh.

"We have some questions we would like to ask you. If you don't mind?"

"Really? Well I do mind. I don't need to answer anything you ask me so if you will excuse me," I turned to Edward, "Can we go home now?"

"Of course." Edward said still laughing at bit.

"We really need to ask you some things."

"I don't care. I told you, the town is safe. You don't need to worry about me. I have never fed off of humans and I don't plan to either. Their blood smells revolting. I think that's all I really have to tell you." I turned and began to walk away with Edward close behind.

I could hear their frustration as they both morphed back into their wolf forms and ran away screaming, _"Stupid bloodsuckers!"_ in their heads.

"You handled that quite well."

I glared at Edward and responded, "Thanks."

I didn't need his help finding the way back so I decided to show him how fast I was.

"Come on and try to keep up." I said with a smug smile.

He laughed and we both began running, me taking the early lead.

* * *

I put in the bit about Edward wanting to learn German to let anyone who hadn't figured out what the title meant yet know what it is.

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**BPOV**

I was already at the house waiting for Edward to catch up.

When he finally got there he looked shocked.

"You're fast."

"I know."

We walked up to the front door and entered. His family was scattered throughout the house.

Esme was in the kitchen and the kids were in the living room. I assumed Carlisle was in his office.

Emmett was the first to see us, "Where have you two been," he asked with a knowing smile.

"Out," Edward smiled and walked into the living room.

I followed him and saw Alice staring at me with wide eyes. It looked like she was about to burst.

Edward was telling them about the encounter with the wolves, so they were all too absorbed to notice.

The way she was looking at me made me think she was calling out to me. When I opened my mind, I was reassured of that.

"_Bella!"_

I was cautious not to have Edward notice, so I made it look as if I was listening to him tell the story.

"_What is it Alice?"_

"_How do you feel about Edward?"_

"_Um…well…I'm not…uh,"_ she really caught me off guard there.

"_I knew it."_

"_What? Knew what?"_

She was internally laughing. I then remembered that she saw the future and decided this wasn't against my 'give them their privacy agreement' and looked into her head to see why she was so happy about this.

I saw myself engulfed in Edward's arms and we both looked quite happy.

I couldn't help but smile.

"_Alice?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How often do your visions come true?"_

"_Quite often,"_ she thought that with a smug smile forming on her face.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I realized I really wanted that to happen.

Jasper noticed the sudden joy emanating from me.

"_What's got you so happy?"_ he asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Ask you wife."_

He lightly laughed which didn't get by Edward.

"Why are you laughing?" he followed Jasper's eyes to me.

"No reason in particular," I answered using the phrase one again.

"I hate that phrase."

"I know."

**EPOV**

She was fast. I had lost her shortly after leaving the meadow. I knew she was holding back before, but I didn't think she had that much.

By the time I finally made it back to the house, there she was, waiting on the porch for me.

"You're fast."

"I know."

We walked up to the front door and went in. I could hear Esme in the kitchen, and my siblings in the living room. I knew Carlisle was up in his office.

"Where have you been?" Emmett asked with a knowing smile and I knew Alice had informed them of our whereabouts.

"Out," I said with the first genuine smile my family had seen in awhile.

He just laughed.

"We had a run in with the wolves."

"Really, what did they want?" Emmett was getting defensive and would have been ready to fight had it been necessary.

"Calm down. Bella took care of them."

"Oh really, how so?" Jasper was intrigued.

I went on to tell them what went down with the wolves which had Emmett booming with laughter.

"Aw. I wonder if Bella hurt little Scrappy Doo's feelings."

"I think she might have. Stupid mutt."

I was pulled out of the moment by Jasper, who was laughing at something going on beside me.

"Why are you laughing?" I followed Jasper's eyes to Bella.

"No reason in particular."

There it was again. I don't know why, but those words put together always irritated me, "I hate that phrase."

"I know"

_That reminds me._

"You never did explain how you knew."

"I heard Alice use it earlier before you left for school and saw how much it irritated you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I was here earlier, before school. I was checking you guys out. Trying to make sure there wouldn't be any problems."

"How come we couldn't sense you here?" Jasper didn't understand.

"I can block pretty much anything, which means I can block you from feeling me here. It works like a barrier."

I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was already two in the morning. We had spent longer then I thought in the meadow.

Then again time seems to stop when I'm with Bella.

"I need to go do my homework. Shouldn't take long," I said getting up.

"Yeah me too," Bella was getting up as well.

"Want to work on it together?"

"I doubt either of us will need help, but I wouldn't mind the company," she smiled.

"Sounds good to me," we walked to the stairs and I could hear my family laughing.

I just shook my head and ascended the stairs.

I grabbed my books from my room and headed for Bella's bedroom.

She set her desk up with two chairs, one on each side. I took the empty seat and began the minuscule amount of homework I had.

Less then an hour later, we were both done.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

I smiled, "Want to see my room?"

She lit up, "Yeah."

I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard someone fall from something downstairs, I decided it was not important.

**APOV (Alice)**

I got sucked into a pleasant vision.

Edward asked Bella if she wanted to see his room and she said yes.

I came to with a big grin on my face and waited to hear him ask her.

I thought I was going to explode. I was so happy Edward finally found someone he liked, maybe even loved.

A few minutes later he asked and she said yes.

I jumped up to do a little happy dance and ended up falling down after slipping off the couch, very un-vampire like.

Jasper looked at me concerned while Emmett and Rose just laughed.

**BPOV**

We headed down the hall to his room.

Edward's room. This should be a sight to see.

He opened the door and ushered me to go in first.

The south wall was, much like downstairs, completely replaced by glass filling the rectangular room with moonlight. It had a fantastic view. The west wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CD's and a sophisticated looking sound system was placed in the corner. Unlike the rest of the house, Edward's room wasn't white. It had a thick golden carpet and the walls were covered with a heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade. The room was completed with a black leather sofa on the remaining wall.

"What do you think?"

"Nice."

I looked over at his collection of CD's.

"How do you have those organized?"

"By year, and then by personal preference within that frame."

"Pick something out and pop it in."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want."

I fingered through the collection and found someone I hadn't heard in quite sometime and put it in.

I went over and joined Edward on his couch. He hit play on the remote and waited.

He smiled when the music began to play, "Debussy?"

"He's one of my favorites."

"What's your favorite piece?"

"Clair de Lune."

He hit the skip button until the familiar tune began to play.

I laid my head on the back of the couch and just listened.

When the song was over I opened my eyes and saw him, once again, staring at me.

"What?"

He laughed lightly, "Nothing."

"If you keep staring at me like that, you're going to loose your right to privacy. I'm just warning you."

He didn't reply, he just smiled that crooked grin of his and dazzled me.

We sat their listening to music until Alice called up to us that it was time to get ready for school.

I got up to go when Edward called to me from over by his closet, "What's your favorite color?"

_Random._

I looked back at him, "Why?"

He shook his head, "Just answer the question."

"It changes from day to day."

"What's your favorite color today?"

"Probably brown," he snorted not believing me I'm sure, "Brown is warm. I miss brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown – tree trunks, rocks, dirt – is all covered up with squashy green stuff here."

He laughed, "Okay."

I shook my head and turned again to leave.

That was definitely random. I'll ask him to explain later.

* * *

AN: Sorry again for such a delay in updating. School's been crazy lately. No days off this month.

Reviews make me happy and that motivates me to write and update faster. So review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**BPOV**

I walked down the hall to my room and went in.

After taking it in once more I walked over to my closet where I had expected Alice to have put my bag.

_This is a closet._

This thing looked bigger then the room itself and it was packed.

I had expected to find my bag with the few outfits I had but instead I was confronted with a brand new wardrobe.

I knew this was Alice's doing.

She did have a lot of time on her hands yesterday and she had mentioned being able to get things done quickly when she wanted to.

On the far wall was a full length mirror. I noticed a small piece of paper attached to it and walked over to see what it was.

It was a note from Alice,

"_Even though you couldn't go with me, that wasn't stopping me from going. You owe me a trip though."_

I shook my head and fingered through the outfits. I settled on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting shirt that was a deep blue.

After changing I walked downstairs to see most of the family already waiting to leave.

"Thank you for the clothes Alice, but you really didn't…" I was about to tell her it was unnecessary of her to do but she cut me off.

"You can thank me by coming with me the next time and don't even begin to say it was unnecessary, I saw what you had in that bag of yours," she made a face of disapproval.

"EDWARD!" she bellowed just as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh shut your mouth I'm coming," he said descending the stairs in all his god-like glory.

I smiled when I saw he was wearing a dark brown shirt.

"_Good morning,"_ he thought flashing me his crooked smile.

"_I saw you about ten minutes ago."_

"NO private conversations!" Alice didn't approve.

"Sorry," we both said in unison.

"_Is that supposed to stop us?"_

"_I don't know. Should I fear the little pixie?"_

"_Sometimes you should, but I think you could handle her."_

"You don't listen do you?" Alice again disapproved.

"Nope," we answered in unison.

She shook her head, but seemed happy, "We will take Rosalie's car and you two can take the Volvo."

"Alright," Edward answered ushering me out the door.

I exited the house and headed for the Volvo. He was already there waiting for me with the door open.

I got in with a smile and he shut the door.

Before I could buckle my seat belt he was already in, buckled and starting the car.

_You have to love vampire speed._

We pulled away from the house with Rosalie's BMW M3 convertible close behind.

With Edward's driving it didn't take long to get to the school. On the way we small talked like we had done all morning.

When we got there I reached to open the door, but he was already there with it open. I took his outstretched hand and got out.

_New goal: succeed at getting into or out of the car on my own._

The others arrived shortly after and we all walked to the school together.

Walking next to Edward, I noticed just how much of the female population, and some of the male, wanted Edward Cullen.

"_Wow. They are reaching grotesque levels there."_ I thought to Edward.

"_Admires of you aren't much better."_

"_I would like to think they're a little bit better," _I looked over at one of the males that were looking at me. _"I guess not."_

"_I told you so."_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw _Newton._

"_NO Cullen's stolen my girl!"_

Edward was laughing and it was hard to hold back mine.

His siblings looked at us like we were nuts.

"We may have a suicide report in the paper soon," Edward said waving his thumb in Newton's direction.

Alice cracked up, "He hasn't decided to do it yet."

"Give it time," I couldn't resist.

When we were in the school, I was forced to part with Edward to head to English.

"See you at lunch Bella," Alice called going to her class.

I headed for building three and went in.

I found my desk and plopped down knowing this was going to be boring.

I had originally hoped I would have fun going to school again, but I was wrong. So far my teachers had all disappointed me by not teaching me anything new. After flipping through my textbooks I knew I was going to be disappointed all year.

After about twenty minutes I felt something etching at my head and I thought someone was calling out to me. I was right and I was happy to discover who it was.

"_Bella?" _Edward was concentrating hard trying to call out to me.

"_Yes Edward."_

"_How is your class going?"_

"_Dreadful. And yours?"_

"_Not much better. Newton is glaring at me."_

"_How lucky are you?"_

"_Very."_

For the rest of the hour we talked like that, keeping one another amused throughout our uneventful classes.

The rest of the day passed much like the first hour. I went into class and would talk to Edward telepathically. School wasn't so bad when you could do this. Maybe I will have some fun after all.

Only a few teachers had attempted to call me out and prove I wasn't paying attention. They were all sadly mistaken when I easily answered what ever question they had thrown at me.

It was finally lunch. I walked toward the cafeteria and met Alice, who was coming from the opposite direction.

"How's you day going?" she asked cheerfully.

"It's been pretty good actually."

She laughed, "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason in particular," I now felt bad for using that line on Edward.

I cursed the privacy clause I set for them and was about to take a small peek inside her head.

"Don't you dare," Alice saw it coming.

I shook it off and went inside with her to buy our props.

After paying the cashier, I headed for the table only to be stopped.

"Bella?"

_Newton!_

"Yes Mike."

"I was just wondering…"

_Oh dear God he's not actually going to…_

"Would you go out with me on Friday?"

_Of course he did._

"Um…well you see…."

_HELP!_

As if on cue, again he appeared.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella entered the cafeteria with Alice and go buy her food.

I was being extra aware of Newton's whereabouts since I had heard him think of a lovely strategic plan during the first hour.

When Bella paid for her food she was on her way to our table when he attacked.

"Bella?"

"Yes Mike."

"I was just wondering…" he paused momentarily as I made my way to them. "Would you go out with me on Friday?"

Unfortunately for him, I had made up my own strategic plan to interfere.

"Um…well you see…." Bella didn't know what to say.

Now was my time to strike.

"Excuse me Mike," I turned Bella to me and placed my cool lips to hers.

She was quick to comply with this and moved her lips in motion with mine.

The way they melted to each other was amazing. I never wanted it to end.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me as I gradually pulled away, lingering slightly.

She slowly opened her eyes, gazing into mine and smiled.

**MPOV (Mike)**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't resit throwing in Mike's POV there at the end.

Reviews make my day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**BPOV**

As if on cue, again he appeared.

"Excuse me Mike," he turned to me and placed his cool lips to mine.

I was not prepared for this but I wasn't about to end it either.

I quickly returned the gesture and moved my lips in rhythm with his.

The way they felt against each other was amazing. I never wanted to end this for anything.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me close to him as he gradually pulled away.

I slowly opened my eyes, gazing into his and smiled.

I could not believe he just did that and I was only upset that he had pulled away so quickly.

"Sorry about that Mike," Edward turned to look at Newton. "What were you trying to ask Bella?"

"Um…I was trying to…uh…ask her out this Friday."

He chuckled, "Bella will be unavailable Friday night," his tone changed, and the threat in his voice was suddenly much more evident as he continued. "To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense."

With that he smirked at Mike and turned to me.

Mike just turned and waked away not really knowing how to react.

If I hadn't still been in the after shock of the kiss, I would have been laughing.

Edward's lips were moving now, he was speaking and I didn't quite pick up on what he had said.

"What?" I said as if coming out of a daze.

"That was okay with you right? What I just did and what I said to Newton?"

Is he serious? I know I wanted that, but I wasn't sure if he did.

We had roamed over to our table and Jasper sensed my emotions.

"He wants it as much as you do. Maybe even more then you."

Knowing that, I was sure now. I nodded, "Of course that was fine, but did you have to end it so quickly?"

"I'm sorry, but we are at school and I'm pretty sure that was against one of their rules."

He broke into that crooked smile of his and I melted.

When we sat down I realized how many people were staring at us now.

Well, it was more like glaring. The female population was cursing me to Hades, while the males were plotting Edward's death.

I couldn't hold it back anymore and began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"They really think they could kill you."

"They are all thought and no action."

With that we fell into our normal pattern of small talk pretending we weren't being glared at.

When school was over we headed straight home to find an overjoyed Esme.

Alice had filled her in on the events at school.

When I got out of the car, still not on my own, I was caught into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to the family Bella," her motherly voiced warmed my cold dead heart.

I thought she was jumping the gun on this whole thing. We had only been 'together' for three hours and have only known each other for two days. I guess vampires move fast, no need to waste time.

I never knew how much I wanted this.

Finally I had someone who genuinely loved me that I loved just as much and with him came an extremely loving family.

I couldn't be happier.

xXx

After two weeks Edward and I fell into a normal routine – School and quality time – we were inseparable.

Somehow we still had not run out of things to talk about.

Even so, if we ever blanked out and didn't know what to say next we would just kiss.

My new favorite thing about being a vampire was the ability to not have to breathe, which enabled us to not have to break for air.

For the first time in my life, existence, I felt complete.

By this point I knew Edward was my other half, my soul mate and I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him.

The only bad thing about the last two weeks was the occasional unsettling feeling I was having.

Something was coming. I could feel it. Something bad was going to happen and it was only a matter of time.

The unsettling feeling was too familiar and deep down in my subconscious I knew what, or rather who, was coming. My past was catching up with me at a rapid pace.

I can only hope that we can handle this. If my new family can't, I'll have to leave them, atleast long enough to take care of it, no matter how much it hurts me.

I won't allow anything to happen to these people, especially Edward.

**EPOV**

My plan had worked out better then I had predicted.

I was hoping to just rescue Bella from Newton for good, which I did, but I got so much more.

She was now _My_ Bella.

Esme and Carlisle were happy that I had finally found someone I loved who made me this happy.

Alice was happy to have a new sister – victim – to take shopping, Emmett was glad to have a new sister who could keep up with his antics and Jasper was happy to see me happy.

Rosalie was still unsure, but she was warming up gradually.

It had been two weeks since our first kiss in the cafeteria and I knew I was right about everything.

Bella was my soul mate, my other half, the women I had been born and changed for.

I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her, and if I had things my way I would be.

Through all of this though, Bella seemed slightly distracted. She covered it up well, but I could tell something was unsettling her.

xXx

We were in the cafeteria when it happened.

One of the human girls had ventured to close to our table.

There was a breeze running through the building at the time, so her scent drifted over to us even more.

I could feel Jasper tense up.

It took all his strength and some mental encouragement from Bella not to lunge at the girl.

He would need to go hunting soon.

"_I'll take him,"_ Bella thought to me.

I raised a brow at her and then remembered there was no more privacy between us. I didn't want it so she kept the frequency open between my mind and hers.

I nodded but was not about to have her go alone.

"Who wants to go hunting tonight?" I asked in a tone only vampires could hear.

Jasper and Emmett both perked up and I took that as my answer.

"Do either of you?" I asked Rosalie and Alice.

"We're still fine from last weekend," Rosalie answered for them both.

"We'll leave when the hour is up."

I only said this because I knew Jasper needed to get away from humans as soon as possible. For the rest of the hour I put my full attention on him to make sure he was alright.

When the hour was over, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and I disposed of our props, headed to my Volvo and drove straight home.

* * *

AN: Sorry again for the lateness of updates. I'm getting really bad at that.

What could possibly be unsettling Bella?

Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**BPOV**

Even though I really did need to go hunting I had my alternative motive.

We had been on our way to school when I first sensed them, I knew they were still miles away but I also knew how they traveled.

They were fast and when they had located what they were looking for they were only faster.

Unfortunately, what they were looking for was me. Somehow they found me, how they did I'm not sure though.

At the rate they were coming, they would be here by tonight.

I was going to protect my family at all costs. I would have to be out there in the woods looking out for them. With luck we would go hunting far away from Forks.

I would have to let my guards down so they would know I was no longer in the Forks area.

I can only hope that I will find them before they find me. It would be much easier that way.

We were on our way back to the house now and would arrive soon.

When we did I got out and Edward told me to go change if I wanted to.

I walked into the house and headed straight upstairs to my room where I knew I would find a short little pixie.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I questioned her, walking over to my closet to change.

"I had a vision."

_Of course she did._

With vampires in the house I decided to have this conversation mentally.

"_What did you see?"_

"_Who are they Bella?"_ she asked flatly, getting straight to the point.

"_Just some people from my past that are a little upset with me, that's all."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm sorry Alice; I can't even begin to explain that to you right now. I need to give them a trail to follow away from here as soon as possible."_

She mentally fought with herself until she realized I was right and gave in, _"Be careful, please."_

"_I will be. I won't let anything happen to Jasper or your brothers."_

"_Alright, but remember you don't need to protect them all that much. I mean look at them," _she smiled. _"Besides, I don't need to worry about Jasper; he has experience dealing with vampires in all situations, especially when they're angry."_

"_That's good to know."_

"Bella!" Edward was calling for me from downstairs.

"We need to go Alice."

"Alright, but be careful. If he looses you I don't think we could handle that."

"I'll be fine. _They_ should be worried."

"You're explaining to me what this is all about when you get back."

I quickly finished changing without saying another word to Alice and went downstairs.

Even though I was a little more confident now, I was still feeling slightly worried.

It didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella coming down the stairs I could tell she was worried about something, I decided to question her about it.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing," the look she gave me said otherwise.

"Are you sure?" she nodded.

I decided to leave it at that…for now.

Jasper bounded down the stairs with Emmett close behind.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah we are."

Jasper was looking at Bella now, "Are you alright Bella, you seem worried."

I knew now that I wasn't imagining things.

"I'm fine."

Jasper looked at her concerned, "Then why are you blocking my power now?"

She pretended not to hear his question, "Are we going or what?"

Jasper looked at me, _"Something's wrong."_

"I know, let's go," I looked to Bella. "You can explain on the way."

We headed out of the house and into Emmett's jeep.

I started it up and pulled away from the house.

"How far away are we going?" Bella asked.

I looked at her questioningly, "How far should we go?"

"As far away from civilization as possible," she answered absently.

"Why Bella?" there had to be a reason.

"I guess there's no avoiding it," she paused momentarily while the three of us waited for her to continue. "They found me."

"Who found you?"

"Two vampires that have been after me for some time now, Victoria and Laurent."

"Why are they after you?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Their original leader, James, took a liking to me. I'm not sure why he would come chasing after another vampire, but he found my ability to hide my presence very intriguing and he made a sport out of finding and tormenting me. He was an excellent tracker and one of the only vampires who could get to me. He was also Victoria's mate."

"What does that have to do with anything though?"

"I had enough of being hunted for fun," she paused again struggling to continue. "So I killed him."

"You what?" Emmett seemed to be in disbelief.

"He came after me on his own the last time. It made it more _fun_. I took the opportunity to kill him then and there because he didn't have backup. I don't like fighting and I try to avoid it as much as possible."

"So that's why they are after you?" I couldn't believe my Bella had killed someone, well I guess it's more like destroyed, since we're already dead.

"Mainly Victoria, Laurent just follows like a good little puppet. She wants to kill me to avenge the death of her mate. She would go by the mate-for-mate method, but since the last time she saw me I didn't have a one, she has no other choice but to settle with killing me."

"I won't let that happen."

"I'll be fine. As long as she doesn't realize what you are to me, everything should go quite smoothly," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Just leave her to me."

"If you call dibs on her, I'll take the other guy!" Emmett was a little to excited, he always liked a good fight.

"If that's what you want, go for it. I'll warn you though, they're strong."

"The two of them have no chance against the four of us," Emmett was as cocky as ever.

She smiled now and it did reach her eyes a little, "Thank you."

"What are brothers for?" Jasper stated.

We fell into a comfortable silence as I drove north. I could tell Bella had let her guard down to allow her hunters to know where she was going.

After an hour of driving we were a long way into Canada and I was driving down a familiar dirt road. I decided this should be far enough and stopped.

"Where are they?"

"They're rapidly approaching; we should still have some time though."

We got out and headed into the woods.

Jasper went off in one direction to find something to eat and Emmett went in another.

I stayed behind with Bella.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright taking her on by yourself?"

"If I'm not, you'll know."

"Alright," I saw a deer jump by and forced myself to stay put with Bella.

"_Go on."_

"_Are you sure?" _she nodded_._

I was still a little tentative about leaving her alone, but she said we had some time left and I was rather hungry.

I kissed her lightly on the lips and then I was off in a sprint to catch the deer, maneuvering as quickly as possible so I could get back to Bella.

**BPOV**

No sooner then he had gone did I regret telling him to leave.

I heard a branch crack behind me and turned to see two sets of crimson eyes.

"Hello Bella."

* * *

AN: I think I will leave it there for now.

I appreciate everyone's suggestions on what I should have based this chapter on.

bella245 asked that I not make it James because he is annoying and even though this way had James in it, you can't be annoying when you are dead. So XD

Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

_No sooner then he had gone did I regret telling him to leave._

_I heard a branch crack behind me and turned to see two sets of crimson eyes._

"_Hello Bella."_

**BPOV**

"Victoria," saying her name made me sick.

_Crap! How could I have miscalculated their arrival time? I really hope she didn't see him kiss me._

"Long time no see," she said with great disgust.

"How long has it been?" I was doing my best to stall time somehow.

"Three years."

_Maybe she didn't see him kiss me. That's good._

"You don't say," she wasn't amused.

"Shut up Bella. I've spent three long years hunting you down and it hasn't been easy."

"I'm sure it hasn't," I knew I was just pissing her off now.

"But I have finally found you. You have been careless with your little guards lately. You let them down, more then you had expected though I'm sure. It was just enough to know where you were," she had an evil sneer on her face that matched her fire red-orange hair perfectly.

"You should have seen how excited she was," Laurent was speaking now. "I was hesitant, I didn't believe it was you, but she was confident."

"And you followed her like the good puppet you are even though you weren't sure," he looked at me with great displeasure. "You have him trained so well."

"I thought I told you to shut up! Oh it doesn't matter. You won't have to worry about talking soon. You know why I'm here."

"I can't say that I do," I was still trying to stall as much as possible.

"_EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

She began to stroll in my direction, ready to attack at any moment.

"Don't play dumb you fool. You killed my James and now I'm here to destroy you."

**EPOV**

I had just finished my meal when I saw Jasper making a beeline in my direction.

"Edward I think they're here."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you leave Bella alone?"

"I haven't been gone long."

"Well, I am getting various emotions from that direction," he pointed in the direction I had come from, "and they are insane, everything from fear to great pleasure.

Emmett came into view.

"We need to get to her now."

Right before I began to run I heard her.

"_EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

I didn't think. I just ran to where I had left her.

When I was close enough to hear them speaking I stopped.

"Don't play dumb you fool. You killed my James and now I'm here to destroy you," the red head I presumed was Victoria said as she approached Bella.

"Not if I have anything to say in the matter," I didn't hesitate as I said this and moved into the small clearing they were in, Jasper and Emmett by my side.

She looked pleased while the male took a defensive stance, ready to strike if need be.

"Oh Bella, you have friends now?" she looked at the three of us questioning in her mind whether one of us might be her mate.

"How lovely this is. I must ask though Bella, have either of these fine boys caught your eye?" she turned to see Bella's reaction.

"I can't say that any of them have," the way she said it, I almost believed her.

"I don't believe you," she smiled wickedly. "I wonder if I could get a real answer from them."

She approached Bella and reached to grab her. Without thinking I began to growl at her and she looked directly at me.

She smiled even bigger and stopped, "And there's my answer."

"You leave him alone Victoria. This is between me and you," Bella was getting defensive but Victoria ignored her.

"It _was_ Bella, but now you have this fine strapping young lad," she cocked her head to the side, still looking at me. "I think it would be to kind of me to just kill you. How would you learn your lesson Bella? You wouldn't know the pain I go through, you would be just…dead," she didn't take her eyes off me.

"I think I would much rather kill him and leave you to sulk," she was going through different attack plans in her head. I would be prepared for any of them.

She settled on just simply attacking me and running away as fast as possible to finish the job. She knew she would have to get away from Bella quickly.

She didn't take much time to think about it. She turned to Laurent, "You take care of those two," she said nodding her head in the direction of my brothers.

She smiled and attacked. I was ready to take the blow but didn't need to.

She had just left the ground when Bella made the counterstrike.

The sound of their bodies colliding was thunderous. Bella pulled her to the ground as they began to wrestle.

I remembered to leave it to Bella. She wanted to do this herself. If she needed me then I would attack.

They fought, exchanging blow after blow back and forth while traveling deeper into the woods.

Laurent had attempted to 'take care' of my brothers, but he was loosing a hopeless battle. They would be done with him quickly.

I followed Bella and Victoria and watched with great awe as the love of my life fought courageously.

By this point she had already ripped one of Victoria's arms off and she was struggling to hold Bella down.

She was still putting up a strong fight however.

Watching Bella fight was more intriguing then it should have been. While most would have been worried I was slightly turned on.

Bella's body moved in ways it shouldn't have, battling out of the various holds Victoria could still manage with one arm.

Bella flung Victoria off her and she slammed into a tree. She didn't take time to recover as she got to her feet and ran at her.

Victoria was up already and running at Bella as well.

Another thunderous shock went through the forest and this time Bella had the advantage.

She had managed to attack and get behind Victoria. She had her in almost a chokehold and I knew what she was going to do next.

With slight hesitation, Bella closed her eyes and ripped Victoria's head off.

All Victoria had managed was a slight scream of pain until silence followed shortly after her head was detached.

Bella collapsed down to her knees and I made my way to her to help finish the job.

I dismembered Victoria and set her limbs in a pile.

Emmett came and dropped Laurent's limbs on top while Jasper poured gas on top, having already gone back to the jeep to get the canister we always left in the trunk.

I helped Bella to her feet and let her light their bodies.

She struck the match I gave her a dropped it.

The fire grew until the bodies were engulfed in flames and we watched them burn.

"I hate fighting, but I hate killing even more."

That would explain her hesitating and falling to her knees.

"It was her or you," I was trying to comfort her, "and I wasn't letting it be you."

She smiled up at me and I was grateful everything went so smoothly.

"I think I'd like to hunt now."

"Sounds good to me," I looked over at my brother's. "We'll meet back at the truck in an hour."

They nodded in agreement and I followed Bella as she ran to find her meal.

After three deer and I think a rabbit or two, Bella was satisfied.

"It's too bad there aren't any mountain lions around here," she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "My favorite," I answered her unasked question.

She shook her head as we _walked_ in the direction of the vehicle. She still seemed a little out of it.

I took her hand, "Are you alright Bella?"

"I will be."

We were back at the truck now and Emmett and Jasper were goofing off.

They stopped when we approached and Japer put a hand on Bella's shoulder sending what I'm sure were comforting waves.

We got into the jeep and drove home in a comfortable silence.

When we got home I helped Bella out of the truck and we all walked back to the house.

Alice bombarded us just as we entered. I didn't think Bella was ready to talk yet so I told Alice just that and asked Jasper and Emmett to explain everything.

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it," Bella spoke as we headed upstairs.

I headed to my room to change as Bella did the same.

After I changed into a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants I headed down the hall and knocked on Bella's door lightly.

"Come on in."

I entered the room and she was lying down on the bed on her side looking at the wall blankly.

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

She looked up at me, "Stay with me."

"That I can do."

I got into the bed with her and pulled her close to me.

She turned around and buried her face in my chest.

We stayed like that all night in silence.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

AN: Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**BPOV**

After spending the night in Edward's arms I had felt much better.

It's been a few days since the incident and everything seems to be back to normal.

Edward and I were now just sitting on the couch in the living room and I was engulfed in his arms.

I laughed lightly.

"What?"

"It's just funny."

"What is?"

"This is straight out of a vision Alice had the day we had the run in with the dogs."

He smiled down at me and dazzled me.

He knew what he just did and laughed, kissing me softly on my forehead.

"I love you Bella," I knew he meant it.

"I love you too, Edward," I really did.

Alice bounded though the door followed by Rosalie, hands filled with bags from their shopping trip. I was fortunate enough to get out of it.

Behind them were poor Emmett and Jasper, bother carrying even more bags. They had been forced to go.

"Have fun boys?" I couldn't help but ask.

"YES!" Alice answered for them both.

"I know _you_ did Alice. I was asking the guys."

Emmett was standing in the living room now staring at me like he wanted to kill me, "You are NOT funny."

"I think she is," Edward shared, giving him a look that told him to stop staring at me like that.

He huffed and carried the bags upstairs.

"This looks familiar," Alice smiled observing Edward and me. "You have to come with us next time Bella."

"I'll think about it," I said giving her the most innocent smile I could muster.

"Oh you will be, that was not a request." Alice returned my innocent smile with a wicked grin and left the room.

I watched her leave, "She scares me sometimes."

Edward agreed, "I know how you feel."

I moved around on the couch and looked up at him, staring into his eyes - getting a little pay back from earlier.

It worked.

_"You should stop doing that," _he thought.

_"So should you."_

_"But I won't."_

_"Then either will I."_

I raised my hands to his face and pulled him down to me.

He was quick to catch the hint and we fell into a wonderfully passionate kiss that lasted...who knows how long.

When we finally parted I couldn't stop myself from saying, "I really like not having to breath."

With a 'breathless' expression he responded, "Me too."

"EDWARD!"

"Emmett, you don't have to scream."

"Oh right sorry," he didn't sound sorry. "Can you come here?"

"What do you want?"

"Just come here!"

"All right, but seriously, stop screaming."

He kissed my forehead and got up, "I'll be right back." He stomped out of the room.

I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like such a child doing that.

While he was gone, I rested my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but the feeling came on quite suddenly.

A vampire was coming, two actually, and they were heading in this direction.

Unlike with Victoria, I didn't have a bad feeling about them though.

Since Edward was off with Emmett - doing only God knows what - I headed upstairs to see if Alice had seen anything.

I stood in front of the door and before I could knock heard, "Come on in Bella."

I just shook my head and opened the door.

All I could think when I saw the room was that this was _her_ room. Poor Jasper.

I looked around and saw Jasper stretched out on the bed and Alice running about putting her new things into _her_ closet.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Jasper asked, lifting his head slightly to look at me. Alice must have run them hard today, he looked exhausted.

"I wanted to ask Alice something," I answered, following her blur around the room.

She stopped and looked right at me, "What is it Bella?" she seemed worried.

"I was wondering if you have seen any vampires coming into this area anytime soon."

"No I haven't," she still had the look of worry on her face.

"Why?" Jasper asked, sitting up now.

"I can feel two coming."

"How far away are they?"

"I'm not sure, there's never a precise measurement. I'll just sense them coming," I said looking at him. "But I don't think we need to worry about them."

"Why not?"

"Well, usually along with knowing a vampire is coming or if they're in the area, I also get a feeling telling me to be careful or protect myself. But the feeling I'm getting with them is similar to the one I had when I came here and sensed you all."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I looked from Jasper to Alice, "let me know if you see anything?"

"Yeah sure," she still looked worried, but it was fading, thanks to Jasper I'm sure.

"I'll leave you guys now," with that I left, closed the door and headed up to Edward's room to wait for him in there.

I walked over to his couch and collapsed onto it. Reaching around a bit, I found the remote to the stereo and hit play.

A soft jazz came out of the speakers.

I closed my eyes and just listened.

"I wonder when they'll arrive."

"Who?" Edward's voice startled me, he noticed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I sat up looking at him, realizing he still had no clue what I was talking about. "Oh yeah, vampires are coming."

"What?!" he looked shocked, most likely thinking, _'who else is coming after her?'_

I went on to explain to him what I had told Alice and Jasper not moments ago.

"So you don't have a bad feeling about them?" he asked, reassuring himself of what I just said.

"Nope. Like I said, the feeling is more like the one I had with you guys."

"Alright," he looked a little unsure still.

He pulled me onto his lap and I rested me head on his chest.

A few minutes later, Alice burst into the room.

"Jeesh Alice, knocking won't kill you," Edward said, sounding irritated.

"Sorry Edward," she looked right at me, "I had a vision."

* * *

AN: You can all thank EdwardMasonCullen for giving me an idea that can help me make this last a few more chapters without being utterly boring for both you and me. Although while revising this chapter it did sound kind of boring - but this was more of a filler and I wanted to give you something so...yeah.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are much appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**EPOV**

Alice had just rudely interrupted what I now like to call, my quite time with Bella - when I hold her as close to me as possible, at which case in time everything around me seems to go silent, including everyone's thoughts.

I was brought back to the moment when Alice mentioned a vision.

"What did you see?" I prompted her.

"They will be arriving in the late morning."

"Do they appear dangerous at all?" I asked.

"No, they actually have gold eyes. They might be staying here for awhile. I'm pretty sure they don't know we're here, which makes this all quite ironic," she laughed at that. "Oh, and they might being going to school, but they keep changing their minds about that, so I'm not sure."

"That is pretty ironic."

"Yeah, if they do go to school, they will start tomorrow too."

"Should we plan on introducing ourselves?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle will want to meet them, so we might as well get in contact with them while we're at school."

"True," Bella and I said in unison.

"I'll leave you two alone. See you in the morning."

"Bye Alice," we said again in unison as she shook her head and closed the door.

"It's good to hear they have gold eyes. That's always a good sign," Bella said smiling up at me.

"Yes it is."

We then fell into a long conversation about anything and everything that crossed our minds, pausing only to kiss - which we did a lot.

"Time to get ready!"

"Alright," Bella looked to me, "I really don't understand why they all feel the need to yell, it really hurts my ears."

Kissing her forehead, "I know love, I know. You get used to it after awhile. Its still annoying though."

She smiled again and got up, leaving the room to go get changed for school.

I quickly changed and raced downstairs.

A few minutes later my family and Bella were all assembled by the front door, ready to leave.

Bella and I drove the Volvo, while the others took Rosalie's car, like we have been doing since Bella moved in with us.

On the way out I heard Bella ask Alice if they had made a decision yet and she nodded her head.

The short drive to the school was silent, but as always with Bella, comfortable.

When we got there I opened the door for my love and helped her out.

"I'm going to manage to get out on my own one day," she said taking my hand.

"I highly doubt it," I replied pulling her up and out and into my arms.

I didn't hear Newton mentally crying so I figured he wasn't in school today.

When Rosalie pulled up, Alice looked quite happy about something, but was blocking her mind. Bella didn't notice, she was looking around the school grounds.

"Found them," she said suddenly looking over in the direction of the front office, "over there."

As if they had heard her, which I'm sure they actually did, they looked over at us.

My family joined us and we were all staring at the two new vampires.

The female had straight, blonde hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She was almost the same height as the male. She looked to be about sixteen, maybe seventeen in appearance. Her eyes gleamed a bright gold. The look on her face screamed frightened and intimidated, which was caused, I'm sure, by six vampires staring directly at her.

The male had brown hair that was short and fell about his face similar to Jasper's. He looked about seventeen, maybe eighteen. Unlike the female, he didn't look scared or intimidated. Upon closer inspection, I realized her wasn't even looking at _all_ of us, he was looking at _Bella_.

It almost looked like he was studying her, I looked down at Bella and noticed she had the same look on her face looking at _him._

Jealously began to run wild and I became angry. Japer tried calming me down, which helped a little.

I looked back to him to see him mouth 'Bella'.

_What?! How does he know My Bella?!_

I looked back to her to see her mouthing something to him, but didn't catch what it was.

When I looked back to him again, his eyes were opened wide and he began to run, as human-like as possible over to us, with the female following slowly, still looking worried.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Could it really be him?

The last time I had seen him, he was being taken away from me in a truck.

I would have continued questioning my sight and sanity had he not mouthed my name.

To be sure I mouthed his, only to see his eyes widen with shock. He made a beeline over to us.

He stopped directly in front of me, still in disbelief, "Is it really you Bella?"

I nodded, "How are you still alive. I was sure you had died."

He smiled, "Well technically I did."

I laughed and couldn't stop myself from stepping forward and pulling him into a hug that would have killed a human.

I heard Edward begin to growl behind me as my long lost best friend hugged me back.

"I've missed you so much Deron."

I heard five gasps behind me and a quite growl behind him.

"I can believe you're a vampire Bella," he pulled away and looked over my shoulder and saw, what I knew, was a protective looking Edward.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him, keeping his arm around my waist, very possessively.

Had I not loved him so much, and had he not looked so hot looking at Deron with those intense eyes, I would have been very irritated with him.

Deron then continued, trying not to look at Edward, "How did this happen? Who changed you?"

"The short version - after they shot me, they left me to die. Shortly after, two vampires came and changed me," he was just nodding his head. "How were you changed?"

"After they took us to the train station to be shipped off to the camps I was 'picked' off. It was night by then and a vampire had been passing by the station. He liked the scent of my blood and wanted it," he paused briefly, he had obviously not told this story to many times.

"The guards on duty shot at him but missed miserably. He pulled me into the woods that were along side the tracks and bit into me, sucking at my blood greedily. Very suddenly he was gone. I fell to the ground and tried looking around to see where he had gone, clutching my neck in pain. When I found him, he was a couple of feet away from me. He was fighting off a blonde woman. When he finally managed to get her off of him, he ran away as fast as he could. The woman approached me slowly and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was screaming in pain."

Deron took a step back to be next to the female he was with and placed an arm around her, smiling lovingly at her, "That was the day I met Laura. She had saved me in a sense. If it hadn't been for her, he would have finished me off. She soothed me and calmed me down and explained to me what was happening to my body. She stayed with me for the entire change and we have been together ever since."

He looked back to me, "How did you end up with all of them?"

I _slipped_ and looked into his head just enough to hear him actually asking me how I ended up with Edward.

I smiled, "You mean how did I end up with Edward?"

His eyes widened again and he looked guilty, "I guess I am more curious about him then all of them."

I was about to explain to him how I had come here and met _all _the Cullens, but I was unable to say anything because…

"Swan! Cullens! Hales! Friedmans! Get to class!" our principal didn't sound very happy.

I hadn't even noticed the students were all gone and the bell had sounded.

"Sorry. We were just welcoming the new students," Alice was at little to quick to explain our tardiness.

"Well I appreciate that, now get to class."

"I guess we should get going then," Deron said.

"Yeah, we should. If I don't see you in class, we'll talk more in lunch, okay?"

"Alright," and with that we all headed to our separate classrooms.

Edward was walking beside me, "So that's really your friend from your human life."

"Yeah, I can't believe he made it out of there."

He fell silent and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he didn't look to happy.

"Nothing."

I took his hand and he stopped.

"I'm sorry if I upset you out there. I haven't seen him in forever. I thought he was dead."

"It's alright. I'm not sure why I reacted that way, even after I knew who he was. I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry."

"It's understandable, if I was in your position I would have reacted the same way."

He smiled and I was glad to see he was happy again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

I reached up and kissed him lightly, "Now get to class."

He smiled, "Fine. See you at lunch."

"If you get bored, call out to me," I said tapping the side of my head and walking the ten feet to my classroom."

As I reached for the door handle I stopped.

"_I'm bored."_

I looked back to him.

"_Try getting to class first."_

He smiled and was gone in a blur.

I turned the handle and walked in.

* * *

Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.

****

BPOV

After an uneventful morning with quite a bit of 'mind chatter' with Edward, it was time for lunch.

I met up with the others, bought my lunch and sat down at our table.

I saw Deron and Laura paying for their food and waved them over.

Deron pulled up two extra chairs and sat down next to me.

They both looked a little unsure.

"Deron," I said getting his attention, "they won't bite."

"Are you sure?" he asked a little too serious.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't taste very good kid," Emmett joked, not helping the situation.

"Calm down," Jasper said, sending waves of calm to the two of them, visibly helping.

Seconds after he was relaxed, Deron realized it wasn't entirely by his own free will.

__

"What just happened?"

"Jasper can manipulate emotions," I answered his unspoken question.

He went bug eyed, "Really?"

Jasper nodded.

"Cool, I didn't know we could do stuff like that."

"Only a few of us can."

"Can you do anything?"

__

"Yeah, I can."

"What?"

…

"Hold on you didn't move your lips!"

__

"Nope,"

I thought smiling.__

"Cool!"

"I know."

"Wait, you can hear what I think too?"

"Yeah."

__

"I'll have to remember that,"

he thought to himself. "Do the rest of you have powers too?"

"I can see the future, although it changes when the person changes their mind, I knew when you two decided to come here and when you finally decided to go to school today. Oh and Edward can read minds like Bella, but he can't send thoughts."

Deron looked at Edward, more confident now and smiled.

Edward, seeming more relaxed, returned the gesture.

"Sorry about how I reacted outside earlier."

"Not a problem. I can understand," Deron said looking toward Laura, smiling and looking back to me, "So who is who?"

"Well," I began pointing to each of them as I called their name, "that's Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and this is Edward. Back at home there are two more, Carlisle and Esme."

"Wow, there sure are a lot of you," Laura spoke for the first time; she had a very soft voice.

"Yeah. We're all a family. Bella is the newest addition," Jasper spoke.

"And a damn good thing she came here. I was getting sick of seeing Edward mopping around all the time. Always running away any time things got to unbearable for him," Emmett joked but serious none the less.

"We are all fortunate we have Bella with us," Alice said.

My family really knew how to make me feel loved.

"I'm glad you found a good family Bella," Deron said looking around at the smiling faces of my family.

"Me too. I wish I had found them sooner though. I just found them not to long ago. I wandered alone for awhile after I left the vampires who changed me," after I said that his face fell. "But that doesn't matter, because I have them now."

__

"She never was good at lying. I'm glad she sounds serious."

"I am."

__

"Oh yeah,"

he thought looking at me and smiling.

He looked to the rest of my family, "That must get really annoying."

Knowing exactly what he meant they all nodded as Rosalie spoke, "We're sort of used to it," she said flatly, jerking her head at Edward, and trying to hold back a smirk.

Since today I had all walls of privacy down I easily heard Alice calling to me.

__

"Bella? Ask them if they would come back to the house with after school to meet Carlisle and Esme. I already know they will, but it's always polite to ask."

I nodded and turned to Deron, "What are you two doing after school?"

"At the moment…nothing, why?"

"Would you come back to our house? Carlisle would like to meet you, beings you're new in town."

Deron turned to ask Laura if she would be alright with that and she nodded.

"Sounds good."

"You two can ride with me and Bella then," Edward said.

"Alright. What's your next class Bella?"

"Biology, with Edward."

"Really? That's Laura's next class too."

I looked around him to see her, "I can show you the way, if you'd like."

"That would be nice. It would give us a little time to get to know each other."

She smiled at me, and by her thoughts I could tell I would like her. She seemed very genuine and a very nice catch for my friend.

"The bells about to ring," Alice warned us all.

RING!

"They really need to turn the volume of that thing down! It echoes off the walls in here!" Emmett said.

"Do you not hear yourself when you scream?" I teased him.

He punched me in the arm as I was getting up and Edward growled at him.

"Calm down Edward. It's not like I hurt her."

"Like you could," I responded, teasing him even more.

Shaking his head, he decided not to pursue that fight and walked away with Rosalie, who had a smile on her face now. It seemed she was lightening up about me now, which was a good thing.

__

Took long enough.

I threw my food away and looked to find Laura, Edward already by my side.

I saw her kiss Deron lightly on the cheek and turn to look for me.

She found me and Edward and walked over.

We headed to the building we had Biology in and I chatted with Laura about the small details.

When they had finally moved over to America. Where they have lived. If this was the first time trying out society and school.

We reached the building and I pointed her to the front of the room where Mr. Banner sat, waiting for class to begin.

Luckily for her, one of the students had transferred last week, which left an open seat.

She sat down next to Angela Weber, who greeted her just as nicely as she had me on my first day here.

During the class Edward and I did what we always did because there was nothing worth learning in here since we already knew it all. I would have to take a science next year I knew nothing about.

After the class was over, I learned Laura had gym next too and was glad to have a new buffer for Newton; although he wasn't here today which was great!

She spent the class watching everyone play badminton, laughing at me and my extremely human characteristics when it came to gym.

When _hell _was over we changed and found Edward and Deron waiting for us, who had shared the last hour together also and headed for the Volvo.

Today turned out to be a very eventful day and I was quite happy.

****

EPOV

I spent the last hour with Deron and we had seemed to hit it off.

I knew I was really going to get along with this guy and I could see why Bella had been such good friends with him back then.

I was also glad to hear his answer to the one question I felt I should ask him.

He was the only person I _knew _from her old life and I _was _old fashioned.

He seemed to understand my explanation as to why I had asked him and was happy to give me the answer I wanted.

I now just had to figure out my next plan of action.

Walking to the Volvo I saw Alice over by Rosalie's BMW, jumping up and down with a confused but equally excited looking Jasper by her side.

* * *

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**BPOV**

I learned awhile ago to ignore Alice when she was acting the way she was right now.

Walking over to the Volvo, chatting with Laura, I saw her jumping up and down looking excited about something while poor Jasper had to take it all in.

I looked back to see Edward and Deron talking as well and laughing. It looked like they were getting along which was great to see.

I turned back around to finally open the door for myself for a change to find Edward already in front of me opening my door.

"_Thought you were going to get that yourself, did you?"_

"_I will sooner or later."_

"_Those chances are very low, my love."_

I kissed him and got in the car.

Laura and Deron were already in the backseat and before I could buckle my seatbelt, even though I don't need to, Edward was in and starting the car.

He pulled out of the school's parking lot and the others were close behind.

Edward looked like he was lost in thought on the way home and I decided to give him his privacy.

We pulled out front and parked.

Looking over I saw Carlisle's Mercedes already home.

"Alice must have called him," I said absently.

Edward opened my door and I took his offered hand shaking my head. I was never going to accomplish my goal, _ever._

Rosalie pulled up and parked.

"Well, come on," I motioned to Deron and Laura to follow me up and into the house.

They still looked uneasy.

"You have nothing to worry about. Carlisle and Esme are the nicest people you will ever meet," Edward calmed them.

I opened the front door and they followed me.

"We're home," I called out.

Esme came into the room from the kitchen and welcomed us.

"And you must be Deron and Laura."

"Yes, we are. Thank you for having us."

"Of course, we love meeting new comers," she turned to look at me and Edward. "I'll go tell Carlisle you're home."

She left us and headed upstairs to his office.

"_Living room?" _I questioned Edward.

He nodded.

"Come on," I took Laura's hand and pulled her into the living room and told her to sit wherever.

She chose one of the loveseats and Deron sat down next to her.

Edward and I took the sofa next to them and waited for everyone else to fill in.

The scene in front of me made me laugh.

It was all too familiar, except this time I already knew everyone and I wasn't the new stranger about to be interrogated.

Carlisle and Esme came into the room and took the unoccupied loveseat.

"Well I'm sure you already know but, my name is Carlisle and this is my family."

"Nice to meet you," Deron voiced for them both.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Its sort of protocol, we did the same thing to Bella not to long ago," he looked over at me and smiled.

"We don't mind at all."

"Good. You two are vegetarians I see. How long have you been feeding off of animals?"

"I've been on the diet for awhile. I was part of a newborn army down in the south around 1870. I fought for awhile but I couldn't handle it. I escaped. Shortly after I starved myself to the point of death and when a deer ran by me, my instincts kicked in and I attacked. Since then, I've been on the 'vegetarian' plan," Laura answered.

Carlisle looked to Deron for his response.

"I started off as one, since that was what Laura was. At first I had a few accidents, but I've gotten a lot better," he looked ashamed when he mentioned accidents.

"Everyone has accidents at some point, no need to feel ashamed," I reassured him.

"I struggle the most here. I was also a part of those armies in the south. I have gotten better myself but only because of their support," Jasper waved his hand around room, signaling us as his support system.

"Well, it's true everyone has accidents, but I ask you to be extra careful here please. We have a treaty with a pack of wolves from La Push that states we will not harm the humans," Carlisle stated firmly.

"There's no need to worry, sir. I've been clean for forty years," Deron gave a sheepish grin.

"Well that's good to hear. Another question, where are you two staying?" Esme broke into mother mode. I smiled remembering this all to well.

They both began to shuffle their feet.

Deron answered, "We haven't been able to find a place yet."

"You are more then welcome to stay with us if you'd like."

"Oh we couldn't intrude on you like that."

"You wouldn't be."

"Well….uh…" he looked to Laura to see if she had an answer.

"Then it's settled, you will stay with us until you decided if you want to leave or not."

Much like my first time here, their fate was decided for them without them making a choice.

"Sweetheart, where will their room be?" Carlisle asked, realizing they didn't have anymore rooms.

"I took care of that," Alice appeared out of nowhere and I realized she hadn't been here with us for quite some time.

"How so?"

"I moved Bella's things into Edward's room."

"Shouldn't you have asked Bella first?"

"Probably, but it's not like she's in there nearly as much as she's in Edward's. They might as well share a room," she looked over at the two of us. "Do either of you mind that?" she smiled.

"Not at all," Edward answered for us. I didn't mind, it was true, we were always together. Why have separate rooms?

"Great!" I cringed at the volume of her voice. "Come with me you two and I'll show you your new room. You can tell me if you'd like me to change anything."

Deron and Laura looked at me to be sure it was safe. I laughed and told them it was fine. They stood and followed the pixie out of the room.

Everyone dispersed and left the room leaving Edward and I alone.

It was silent for a few minutes before Edward spoke up, "You want to go for a run?"

I looked up and nodded.

"I think I'd like that."

"Just give me a second; I need to get something from _our_ room."

I smiled and watched him race up the stairs. I waited by the door for him.

Soon after he was back empty handed.

I raised an eyebrow, "What did you need to get?"

"Where do you want to run to?" Edward asked, ignoring my question.

I decided not to explore why he didn't answer my question and walked out onto the porch.

"How about the meadow?"

He smiled as if knowing that's what I would say, "Sounds good."

"You want me to give you a head start?"

I laughed, he didn't.

"Very funny. No, I think I can beat you."

"Your chances at beating me there are as low as me ever opening a car door myself."

He shook his head, "Ready."

"Set."

"_Go!"_

And we were off in the blink of an eye.

I was holding back a little bit for his sake.

When I could see the gentle light of the clearing I sped up and left him in my dust.

I ran straight to the center of the perfect circle and laughed as he slowed down to a halt in front of me.

"I should have given you that head start."

He laughed and laid down opening his arms for me to come down to him.

I did and rested my head against his chest, looking up at the cloudy sky.

We lounged there for awhile talking about anything and everything, just a normal day for us.

When I opened my eyes again I noticed the clouds were beginning to lessen. You could actually see the sun trying to shine through.

Another twenty minutes later and the meadow was full of light.

"It's so beautiful."

"So are you."

I looked up at Edward and saw him shinning. After looking down at myself I saw I was too.

"I haven't felt the sun in so long."

I stretched my arms up as if I had just woken up.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward."

"I'd like to ask you something."

He lifted me off his lap and turned me around to face him.

"What?"

He smiled, seeming nervous about something.

He stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled something out, but it was covered up by his hand.

"Edward?"

He knelt down on one knee and took my left hand. I went bug eyed.

"Isabella Swan?" he looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

Of all the things I could have said, nothing would come out of my mouth. Only one answer could make it through, "Yes."

He smiled and slipped what had been in his hand onto my left ring finger.

"It's a little outdated. It was my mother's. I could get you something more modern if you…."

I cut him off, "I love it."

The ring sparkled in the sun light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold, delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

I looked up to see him smiling at me with all the love he could muster into those deep eyes.

I leaped up from my seated position and attacked him, pushing him to the ground.

The kiss started light and gentle, but as it progressed it became harder and even more passionate. He rolled me over to take the lead and I willingly let him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Looking up at him as he moved his lips back to mine I couldn't believe what just happened.

_I am going to be marrying Edward Cullen. Wow._

* * *

Well there you have chapter nineteen. This story should only be one more chapter and then I can move on to another story.

Review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**EPOV**

She had said yes to my proposal! She would now forever be MY Bella. For the entire run home I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I knew what awaited us at home and I feared for my love's life.

When we reached the house we slowed down to a walk and I took her hand.

Alice opened the door and leaped at Bella, knocking her to the ground.

"YAY! I have a new sister! Can I plan your wedding? Please? We need to go shopping now!" she looked up at me, "Took you long enough."

"Okay, Alice, first please get off of Bella. Second, yes you can plan it if you'd like, unless Bella wants too in which case you can help her. Third, it's the middle of the night, the stores are closed."

She got off of Bella with a saddened face and watched as I helped Bella up.

"Can I plan your wedding Bella?"

"Sure, its not like I know anything about this stuff. Just don't make it to big, please."

"Thank you! I'll try not to go to 'overboard'"

"That's all I think I can ask for, huh?"

"Yeah," the pixie smiled and headed into the house.

Walking through the front door I saw that the entire family, including Deron and Laura, had assembled and had watched the encounter on the porch.

Emmett smiled his mocking smile, "So what have you kids been up to?"

"Shut up Emmett."

"What? Can't I ask my favorite brother and sister what they have been up to?"

"No, you can't. It's none of your business."

Bella laughed and lifted her left hand to show them the ring with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" they all said.

At the same time most of them were thinking the same thing Alice had said earlier, _'Took you long enough.'_

xXx

The weeks that followed were a blur.

Alice was going nuts and was pretty much lost to the world.

Because we all stayed as far away as we possibly could, poor Jasper had to put up with all of her craziness alone.

Alice only came to us when she needed us to make a final decision on something or give her the okay.

So far Alice had done a commendable job at keeping her word and not going overboard.

It was going to be a small wedding in our backyard with just our family in attendance along with the coven from Denali we have been friends with for some time now.

Deron was going to give Bella away and Carlisle was going to perform the ceremony.

My groomsman were of course, Jasper, Emmett and Deron while the bridesmaids were Alice, Rosalie, and Laura.

Esme was going to watch her last child be married off…she was quite happy with her assigned role.

Alice had special ordered all of the dresses, she refused to wear anything off the rack, and they had arrived two days ago. She put them up in her room and banned everyone from seeing them until the day of the wedding.

The only person who had seen them was Bella. Since I can't read her mind, Alice thought it was safe.

All I was told was that the dress fit her perfectly.

The wedding was tomorrow and the Denali clan had arrived this afternoon.

I was currently at my 'bachelor' party, which was more of a '_bash on the virgin, we may never have the chance again, party'._

I just wanted it to end so I could go back to Bella.

I never wanted to be away from her and being forced to be was painful.

Even more painful was the fact that she was currently upstairs and anytime I moved to get up I was attacked by Emmett.

"So Edward, you still sure you want to do this? It's a pretty big step."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life, Emmett."

"Are you sure you don't want any pointers for the honeymoon?" he was sitting close to me and jabbed me in the side.

"It's not funny anymore Emmett," I said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I still can't believe you haven't done anything with her yet."

_UGH! It's going to be a long night. I wonder what Bella's doing._

"_Bella!"_ I called out to her, hoping she was in tune to me at the moment.

"_Yes Edward."_

I closed my eyes and smiled, _"Are you having…"_

SLAM!

"Emmett! What was that for?!"

"No 'talking' to Bella! This is your bachelor party."

"UGH!"

**BPOV**

I began laughing and the girls in the room all looked at me like I was nuts…what else is new.

"Sorry. Edward tried talking to me and Emmett won't let him."

"Is that what the ruckus is about down there?" Esme asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you figured out what your going to say yet Bella?" Laura reminded me that I had an extra long night ahead of me.

"Crap. No."

They laughed at me.

"I'm sure you think of something sweetheart," Esme said patting my knee.

She was the perfect mother. I was glad I had her in my life now.

I was glad I had all of them in my life now.

I don't think I could have found a better coven to have stumbled upon.

"I really hit the jackpot with you guys."

They all aww'd and moved over to engulf me in a group hug.

I was having a pretty decent time. I knew Edward was down stairs wanting to run away from the torture they were putting him through.

The only torture for me was the death glares I was receiving from the Tanya girl. I got curious as to why she hated me without knowing me and looked into her head only to discover it was because I was marrying Edward.

She had done everything in her power to capture Edward's heart but failed miserably every time.

It shouldn't have brought me pleasure knowing why she was mad at me, but it did.

I really wanted to just get up and hit her though because she was really bringing down my mood.

After a couple of hours the girls left the room to find their significant others and those without one went downstairs to watch television.

I was finally left alone to think about what I wanted to say to Edward tomorrow during our wedding.

I had out my notepad and was thinking hard when I heard the door open.

Edward walked in and looked exhausted.

"Are you alright?"

"Let's just say I'm glad I will never have to go through _that _again."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh no, it was," he sat down on the couch next to me. "How did your's go?"

"Other then getting glared at by Tanya the entire time, it went quite well."

"Sorry about her. I'm surprised she even came."

I laughed, "I'm surprised she's giving up so easily."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this would be her last chance to steal you away and she's not even trying."

"Then she's accepted the fact that her efforts are futile," he moved close to me and put his arms around me, nuzzling my neck.

I began to be dazzled and tried to shake it off.

"I have to think about what I need to say during the wedding?"

"Just speak from your heart."

With that simple line, I threw my pen across the room and grabbed his chin, raising his head and kissed him.

That was all he needed. He repositioned himself and pushed me down onto the couch and deepened the kiss.

For the next few hours, nothing else mattered. It was just Edward and I in bliss, like it would be for all of eternity.

xXx

I was resting my head on Edward's chest, relaxing when I heard someone bounding up the stairs.

I didn't need any special abilities to know who it was.

Alice banged on the door and let herself in.

"We need to get a lock for that," Edward said absently getting up.

"Do you really think a lock would stop her?" I sat up with him and waited for the inevitable.

"Good point."

Alice didn't say anything, she just walked up to me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the room to hers.

I didn't bother fighting back. There was no point.

She threw me into a chair and went to work.

I just closed my eyes and wished it to be over soon.

Thanks to vampire speed, it was.

I opened my eyes as she turned me around to look at myself.

She had pulled my hair up into a tight eloquent bun and used minimal makeup. Only a light shaded eye shadow, some blush to give my cheeks color and a light red lip gloss.

I was thankful she was still staying true to her word and not going overboard.

"You like it?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Yes Alice, thank you."

"Alright, time for the dress!"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her closet.

She found the box and told me to dress while she went to get the others.

She left the closet and I pulled the dress out of the box.

I was glad I had let Alice order the dress. It was beautiful.

It had a strapless satin bodice with beaded embroidery, an organza ball gown skirt, and a chapel train.

I loved it.

I slipped into it and walked over to the mirror to look at myself.

Alice really knows her stuff, I looked great.

I walked out of the closet and into Alice's bedroom.

I looked around the room to find the clock on the wall.

It was only another two hours until the wedding.

Only two hours until I became Isabella Marie Cullen.

"Ugh."

Alice came into the room followed by Rosalie, Esme, and Laura.

I turned to them and they all took in the dress.

"You look lovely Bella."

"Thank you Esme."

She smiled motherly at me and my dead heart melted.

I wished my own parents could be here to see this.

I sighed and watched them get ready.

I watched them from the couch and helped where I could.

It took them an hour and a half.

My impatience and jitters began to intertwine and I didn't know how I was feeling anymore.

I heard a knock on the door and Alice told them to come in.

I turned to the door and saw Jasper.

He looked over at me, "I thought you could use some help."

"If you don't mind," I smiled at him and felt bad, remembering he was feeling everything I was.

"No," he looked at me sternly while heading over to me, "no more emotions," he laughed lightly and sat down next to me.

He took my hands, "Close your eyes."

I did as he asked and felt my emotions begin to settle and I felt immediately calm.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I slowly opened my eyes, "Thank you Jasper."

He smiled, "Anytime."

He stood up, walked over to his wife, pecked her on the cheek and left the room.

"Remember to not remember what the dress looked like," she called to him.

"Will do."

They truly were perfect for each other. They might not be as publicly affectionate as Emmett and Rosalie, but I would bet on them having the strongest relationship out of everyone here.

"Are you ready Bella?" Laura asked, getting my attention.

"I am now."

"Good, because it's time," Alice said.

I took deep breaths trying not to undo what Jasper just did for me and followed Alice out of the room and down the stairs to my new life.

**EPOV**

It was now time and I was standing at the alter waiting for Bella to walk down the aisle.

The music started.

First came Laura, then Rosalie and then finally Alice.

The three of them looked beautiful, but I was barley paying attention to them, I just wanted to see Bella.

When Alice took her place, I saw her.

Deron had her arm and they came down the aisle.

I couldn't find words to represent her. She looked amazing.

I had to use all of my strength not to run down the aisle and drag her up here so she would be by my side sooner.

After what felt like hours she was standing before me and Carlisle began, "We are gathered here today, in the sight of God, and in the face of family and friends, to join together Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, since the first man and the first woman walked on the earth.

"Therefore, it is not to be entered into unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this Holy Estate, these two persons present come now to be joined.

"If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

…

"Who gives this woman away?"

Deron answered, "I do," and I stepped down to take Bella's hand.

I did and Deron took his place next to Emmett.

Carlisle continued, "This is the day you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you every happiness in you future life together.

"Within its framework of commitment and loyalty, marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience and respect, the love an affection, which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship.

"We, who are witnessing you marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life your Love, Respect for each other, and you trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment, and heighten your joy in living.

"Edward, do you take Isabella for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the Holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

There was no doubt in my answer, "I do."

"Isabella, do you take Edward for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the Holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

She looked into my eyes and smiled, "I do."

"I have been told you both want to say something to each other. Edward?"

I took her hands and spoke from my heart, "Bella, before you my life was meaningless. I didn't believe I would ever find someone who I would love this much. You have given my life meaning and have filled me with nothing but joy. I intend to do everything in my power to protect you from this day forward and keep you happy always. I love you."

"Bella?"

She took a deep breath, "Edward, I never knew I could care about someone as strongly as I do you. You make me feel like no one has ever made me feel. I found you by accident and I believe it was fate that brought me here. With you comes all the love in the world and the best family a girl could ask for. You truly complete me and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

If she could blush, I'm sure she would be a deep scarlet.

"Edward please give your vows."

"I Edward Cullen, take thee Isabella Swan to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance."

"Isabella."

"I Isabella Swan , take thee Edward Cullen to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance."

"Jasper, the ring?"

Jasper handed Carlisle the ring.

Carlisle blessed the ring and handed it to me.

I placed it on her ring finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed. Wear is as a symbol, of our love and commitment."

"Alice, the ring?"

Alice handed Carlisle the ring.

Carlisle again blessed the ring and gave it to Bella.

She placed it on my ring finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol, of our love and commitment."

"Father, we pray for all married persons, that they may continue to give, be able to forgive, and experience more, and more of the joy of the Lord, with each passing day. And especially for Edward and Isabella, now beginning their married life together, that they may have divine assistance, the constant support of family and friend, and a long life, with good health. May your fullest blessing come upon Isabella and her husband Edward, forward, for ever, and ever, amen."

Carlisle joined our right hands, "Those, whom God had joined together, let no man put asunder.

"In so much as Edward and Isabella have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, having given and pledged their lives, each to the other, and having declared the same, by giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.

He looked at the two of us, "You may seal you promises with a kiss."

I turned to Bella and embraced her, kissing her now as my wife. I pulled away as I heard Carlisle say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I stared into her eyes disbelievingly.

We were finally married.

I was finally married.

If I had been told that I would be here a few months ago I would have laughed in the face of the person saying it, which probably would have been Alice.

We walked down the aisle and into the house where the reception was being held.

After hours of dancing and the memory of having cake smashed in my face, my family left the house and it was just Bella and I.

We stood in the middle of the living room finishing off our last dance when we actually realized we were alone.

"_So what now?" _I thought to her.

"_I don't know, bedroom" _she averted her eyes.

I smiled, "I love you, Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"And I love you, Mr. Edward Cullen."

I laughed and picked her up bridal style, taking her up to our bedroom.

For the next few hours, nothing else mattered. It was just Bella and I in bliss, like it would be for all of eternity.

* * *

AN: So there you have it, Mondlicht. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to all of you who have reviewed along the way. So now I ask you one last time, Review.

(See profile for dress)


End file.
